


A Modern Love Story

by kleinepfoetchen



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/pseuds/kleinepfoetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is by each other's side. (all ratings possible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Modern Love Story: Adventure for Two  
> Summary: A great chance is offered to Agron, but he only wants to take it together with Nasir.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 806  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: I have a multichapter, a oneshot series and a smutty series. Now I only have a modern AU ficlet series to add. ;)

Blindly, he unlocked the door, let himself in and almost tripped over his own feet as he made his way through the hall. After a seemingly endless double shift, sleep was all his body was craving for. Spartacus might be one of Agron’s best friend, which didn’t change that he could be a merciless boss at times. Of course he knew work had to be done, but that didn’t change even he had his limits.

Fortunately, he didn’t even have to open his eyes as he stumbled through the apartment on his way to the bedroom. A sigh of utter relief escaped him as the edge of the bed hit his knees and caused him to fall forward. Soft, fresh sheets welcomed him home. Wrapping his arms around the nearest pillow, he allowed his body to relax and within seconds drifted off into a needed slumber.

Agron couldn’t tell how long he had dozed. As dreams took a backseat and his mind slowly returned to reality, he lay still for another few minutes. There was no need to jump up and get ready for work: well deserved hours of relaxing lay ahead. Blinking a few times, he opened his eyes eventually.

The bedroom wasn’t dark like he had expected it to be. Instead, dimmed lamps created a soft, warm atmosphere in his favourite room. It took him another moment to realise he wasn’t alone either.

With a comfortable sigh, he allowed his eyes to close again. A sleepy smile lit his face as he felt how his boyfriend hovered above him. He shivered as warm breath tickled his cheek, his ear.

“You had a rough day?” Nasir whispered, the sound of his low voice causing new shivers.

“Yeah,” Agron mumbled into his pillow. A soft moan escaped him as warm lips placed a loving kiss right below his ear. Said kiss stirred the familiar tension in the pit of his stomach. He lay still as gentle hands slid beneath him, easily finding the buttons of his shirt. A cool breath of air caressed his exposed skin as the soft fabric was removed. His undershirt followed, leaving his upper body bare to his lover’s sight.

“You’ve been working a lot lately,” Nasir said, running smooth hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. “I’ve missed you.”

Those words were enough to wake up Agron completely. Even the feather-light kisses that were placed down the length of his spine while his boyfriend’s long hair tickled his skin couldn’t distract him from the thoughts that pushed their way into his mind again.

“What would you say if there was a chance I might be able to work less?” he wanted to know. As Nasir paused at the question, he rolled onto his back, gazing up at the man.

“Do you really need an answer for that?” the Syrian wanted to know.

Once more, Agron found himself distracted. Curious brown eyes rested on him, patiently waiting for an explanation. With a mild smile, he took in his boyfriend’s beautiful features. Moments like this, when they were on their own without any disturbance reminded him of how intense their connection really was by now. After his brother Duro had died, he hadn’t believed that a person could warm his heart again. Now he was madly in love, and couldn’t imagine things to be any different.

“Spartacus wants to open a new branch,” he started. “Company wants to become more well-known outside Wellington.”

“Meaning?”

Agron hesitated. “South Island.” He sighed. “Should be a nice, quiet area. Gannicus and Crixus will go with him. He asked if I’ll join in as well.”

Nasir nodded. “What did you say?”

“So far...nothing.” Agron sighed again. “If I went, we wouldn’t see each other for weeks. I can’t imagine that.”

“It’d be a great chance though?” Nasir wanted to know.

Agron nodded. “That’s why I didn’t say ‘no’ yet, although…” He raised an eyebrow in confusion at the look his boyfriend gave him in response. “What’s the smile about?”

Nasir grinned. “You asked what I’d say if you had to work less. Guess that means you know there’s still a third option.”

“I can’t expect you to do that though.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “You forgot what I promised? My place is forever by your side, Agron. If that means we’ll travel to a nice town in the South, fine. I don’t mind. As long as we’re together.”

Agron’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” With his grin softening, Nasir bent down and kissed him softly. “So...when are we gonna move?”

Chuckling, Agron wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him into another, deeper kiss. He should have expected Nasir’s answer. They had promised each other to stay together forever. All adventures would be faced together.


	2. Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Modern Love Story: Fresh Start  
> Summary: Hard work is good distraction. And more.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: R  
> Word Count: 2,207  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This oneshot was inspired by one of my favourite shows, McLeod’s Daughters (which shares a few actors with Spartacus). Got a bit longer than intended. :)

He was greeted by an enjoyably fresh breeze, finally cooling down the formerly sizzling hot air. In the distance, the sun was slowly approaching the horizon, colouring the flat landscape in a beautiful golden tone. Stopping on the main house’s porch for a moment, Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Fresh air. Indeed, it smelt so much better than what he was used to from the city. An entire month had passed since he had arrived at the farm. Naevia, his old friend, had talked him into it. According to her, there was no better place for a fresh start and some distance than this farm, in the Australian countryside.

With a sigh, Nasir opened his eyes again. He frowned as his mind drifted off for a moment. One month of living with five men and two women, working hard from dusk until dawn, had had a surprisingly remarkable effect. Memories of the years-lasting, seemingly endless nightmare that had been his relationship with his former boyfriend Ashur pushed their way into his mind less and less frequently.

A fresh start, so desperately needed. Nasir’s smile returned as he continued his walk to the near barn. The men had immediately welcomed him in their midst. Grown up together at an orphanage, they had become the closest to being brothers that was possible without being related. By now, he almost felt like he was one of them.

His steps sped up as a rush of comfort and satisfaction filled him. He wouldn’t forget about the past, but was as determined as ever to leave it behind. When he arrived at the barn though, he was greeted by the sound of arguing voices. Shaking his head, he smirked amused. Fights among a group of hard-working farmers were expected.

“What are we arguing about?” he asked as he stepped in. Laying eyes upon the men, he bit back a chuckle as Naevia’s words pushed into his mind.

“The guys might have big mouths,” she had said, “but are pretty nice if you get to know them.” With a wink, she had added, “Besides, they’re not bad on the eye either.”

Nasir couldn’t deny his friend had been right, which didn’t change his lack of chances to get back into dating though. Spartacus, runner of the farm, was happily together with his girlfriend Mira. Naevia and Crixus seemed to be married for centuries already, according to way they treated each other. Gannicus chased after every woman that crossed his path, while Duro seemed to be busy with everything but the idea of dating. Which left only the latter’s older brother.

Agron. Biting his bottom lip, Nasir allowed himself to throw a stolen glance at the tall man. Agron was the one who had taken him under his wing right from the beginning, had shown him around the farm and taught him everything he needed to know to offer a helping hand. The handsome man was kind, his broad smile could easily cover up his high temper.

One month, and Nasir couldn’t deny an attraction to him any longer. With every passing day, he noticed another little detail that caused his heart to beat faster, made his skin tickle with anticipation and longing.

Those incredibly green eyes. The dimples that appeared whenever he smiled. Said smile, so bright and shiny. The way he talked, the way he laughed. Even the way his eyes sparkled with rage. And especially the way he looked at him.

Agron, who looked up at Nasir’s question, grinned in response. The fight seemed to entertain him.

“You gotta be kidding!” Gannicus groaned in frustration, glaring at Spartacus. “Just ‘cause you don’t have any plans for tonight doesn’t mean that counts for everyone of us.”

“I have to side with him on this,” Duro said. “I mean...shearing all sheep? That’s crazy, man. An entire day worth of work. Why can’t we do it tomorrow?”

Crixus, having leaned against the wall with crossed arms until now, answered, “Because work keeps piling up if we do it tomorrow. There’s enough stuff we gotta take care of.”

Spartacus nodded, satisfied that at least one of his friends understood. “The herd’s here. We’re gonna get it done ‘til nightfall. Then you can do whatever the hell your hearts desire.”

He received frustrated groans in response, Gannicus and Duro eventually did like they were told though. Still with the tempting grin on his face, Agron crossed the distance between himself and Nasir and studied him with mock curiosity. “So you came to help us?”

“Guess it’s not like I got a chance, huh?”

Agron laughed. “Well, unlike us, you can just say you don’t know how to shear. First time at this farm, guess Sparty’d let you skip this one.”

“Well, unfortunately I do know though,” Nasir answered. Unbuttoning the shirt that would heat him up too much during the hard physical work that lay ahead, he added, “Besides, I can’t leave you all to suffer alone, right?”

“You’re so kind,” Agron stated sarcastically, winking at him.

The next couple of hours, neither of them even considered throwing a joke at each other. Shearing sheep was demanding, exhausting and dirty, all the more with a boss like Spartacus, who made sure they wouldn’t lessen speed and enthusiasm. Although he could feel every muscle in his body complain at the rough treatment, Nasir didn’t really mind either. There was nothing better to clear the mind than hard work, with a visible success afterwards. Mira and Naevia joined them occasionally, bringing water to drink, ignoring Gannicus’s request for beer.

“Done!” Spartacus announced after what felt like an eternity of grabbing animals, holding them still with one’s body and taking their wool off. A chorus of relieved sighs answered him. “See?” the man said. “Tomorrow, you’ll thank me for making you shear the herd today.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gannicus made a dismissive gesture. “I’ll have the first shower though. Town’s awaiting my arrival, and I don’t wanna smell like sheep and shit.”

“You really wanna go into town tonight?” Duro asked disbelieving. “After such hard work?”

Gannicus grinned. “That’s exactly why, brother. Earned myself some fun, don’t you think?” He laughed as Duro raised an eyebrow at him. “What? You’re just jealous ‘cause you won’t get laid tonight. Like...every night actually.” Laughing even more, he ignored the glare that was thrown into his direction and left the barn.

“But I’m next!” Duro shouted after him.

“What for? To impress your TV with your good smell?” Gannicus’s voice shouted back.

Spartacus and Crixus exchanged a glance before both shook their heads. “Let’s see if Mira and Naevia are done with dinner yet,” the former suggested. “Have a shower, too. Are you guys gonna take care of the cleaning in here?”

“It’s not like you left us a choice,” Agron answered, rolling his eyes in response. After both men had left, he turned his attention to Nasir. “Typical, eh? The last ones to speak up get the shittiest job.”

Still slightly breathless from the shearing marathon, Nasir shrugged. “I don’t mind. Was quite an experience.”

“You mean being stuck with a herd of sheep and five other sweaty, half-dressed dudes?” Agron’s grin returned. “True. Not that bad actually.” Chuckling, he grabbed the nearest brush and started to clean the wool-sprinkled floor.

Shaking his head, Nasir did the same. They worked in silence for a while, until Agron spoke up again.

“You did an awesome job by the way,” he said appreciating. “Managed to keep up with us just well.”

“It wasn’t exactly that difficult.” Nasir smiled in response. He bent down to pick up a heap of wool, but froze mid-movement as a sharp pain shot through his shoulders, up into his neck. Involuntarily, he hissed at the sensation, reaching for the spot in question.

“Is everything alright?” Agron wanted to know. Abandoning his brush, he stepped closer.

“Just a stiff neck,” Nasir answered between gritted teeth. Rolling his head from one side to the other, he tried to loosen whatever had tensed up. He noticed how his heartbeat sped up as he realised how close Agron stood now. He could almost physically feel the other man’s presence. Both of them were dirty and sweaty, which didn’t change the rapidly increasing tension, almost so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.

“There’s an easy way to get rid of that,” Agron suggested. “May I?”

“Sure.” With a shrug, Nasir tried to overplay his increasing nervousness as Agron closed the last bit of distance between them. He forced himself to stand still, to not show any reactions as warm hands came in contact with heated skin.

It didn’t work for even a minute. As Agron’s skilled fingers started to massage his stiff neck, Nasir felt his body respond immediately. His eyes fluttered shut as every touch sent shockwaves through him. Heat formed in the pit of his belly, causing an almost unbearable tension that demanded to be released. Neither could he prevent himself from shivering, nor did he manage to swallow down the moan of pleasure which eventually escaped his lips.

“Feeling much better already, huh?” Agron’s low voice teased. Nasir shivered again as warm breath caressed his ear and neck. The closeness and touches, and the desire that came with both, couldn’t be handled like that much longer. Slowly, inch by inch, he turned around, gazing over his shoulder at the man behind him until they were fully facing each other.

What am I thinking?, Nasir cursed himself as he stared up at the cause of his lust. Even covered in dirt and sweat, the man before him looked stunning, probably even a little more alluring than he usually did. Absentmindedly, Nasir licked his lips. It would be so easy…

And then, something in the back of his mind took over: a primal instinct that was stronger than every rational thought. Without further hesitation, Nasir reached out, cupped the back of Agron’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He half expected the man to pull back, or at least to respond with surprise. But both ideas were proven wrong as Agron returned the kiss instantly, as if having waited for just this step.

The moment the two men gave in, they knew that there was no chance of backing off any more. The kiss deepened quickly as their lips parted, hungrily welcoming each other’s tongue. Hands held on to rough fabric of undershirts, in need to get even closer. They seemed to be creating a heat of their own in the midst of the already warm barn. Nasir ran a hand through Agron’s short hair, while the man easily lifted him off the floor with a firm grip on his ass. Instinctively, Nasir wrapped his legs around the man’s slim waist as he sat on the table which had previously been pushed into his back, drawing Agron as close as possible. Their growing erections were pressed against each other, and even through the thick layers of jeans, the intimate contact had an intense effect on them.

Nasir was panting, gasping for air as Agron’s lips travelled further south. His head tilted back, his lips parted to release moan upon moan as those lips explored the sensitive skin of his neck. With one hand, he held onto his lover while the other one slid down the front of the taller man’s chest. Without further hesitation, he allowed his fingers to disappear into the other man’s jeans. As soon as they closed around his partner’s hard cock, he was rewarded with a groan, muffled by his shoulder.

He hadn’t planned this, neither had he been prepared, but Nasir didn’t even consider the option to make them stop. He knew Agron would do so immediately if he asked him to: the man knew about his past, knew the nightmare Ashur had put him through. But this experience was nothing like what he had to share with his past boyfriend. It was tempting, it was arousing, and despite his own expectations, he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Guys!” the distant voice of Mira shouted then. “Aren’t you done yet with the barn? Your help’s needed in the kitchen.”

Both men froze at the sudden interruption. Roughly pulled back to reality, they needed a moment before they could move again. Nasir’s entire body protested as Agron released him from his tight grip. The man didn’t seem too pleased either though as he removed his hand from the tight jeans. For a moment, they avoided eye contact until Nasir cleared his throat.

“Um...guess we should go back inside then,” he said.

Agron nodded. “Yeah, seems like that.” He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture before he added, “Listen, man, if...I mean, if you didn’t…”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to,” Nasir interrupted him. “Besides...I kissed you first, if I’m not mistaken.”

Agron nodded relieved. “Yeah, well...in case you wanna talk about it...maybe after dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They offered another awkward smile before Agron and Nasir headed back to the main house, still amazed by what they had just gotten themselves into.


	3. You Talk, I Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Modern Love Story: You Talk, I Talk  
> Summary: Nasir tries to make Agron understand how relationships work.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: mild R  
> Word Count: 1,887  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This oneshot was inspired by one of my favourite shows, McLeod’s Daughters (which shares a few actors with Spartacus). Got a bit longer than intended. :)

He woke up to the alluring sensation of gentle caresses. Hard work of the previous day could still be felt in his bones and muscles, like every day, yet Agron couldn’t have imagined a nicer way to be woken up. A mild smile lit his face as he sighed into his pillow. Lying on his stomach, he was barely covered by the thin blanket that left his bare back exposed to the warm air.

It promised to be yet another hot day: the summer sun would burn down onto the flat, dry landscape of Australia as mercilessly as ever. At the moment, Agron couldn’t have cared less for high temperatures or hard work though. All his focus was turned to the loving ministration of his boyfriend, obviously having woken up some time ago already.

His smile grew into a grin. His boyfriend. In fact, Agron didn’t know how exactly they had gotten to this point. When the young man, an old friend of Naevia, had shown up at the farm, he had appeared to be one of those shy, closed-off people. Amazingly beautiful for a man, he didn’t seem like a hard worker either.

His theories had been proven wrong. Nasir, even though not too chatty when it came to the past which he was so determined to leave behind, was an open, friendly man, easily fitting into their little group. His determination and will to learn proved him to be a welcome addition at the farm.

A mild sigh escaped Agron as Nasir’s lips softly brushed along the back of his neck. He had been the one who had taken the new arrival under his wing, had helped him to adjust to farm life. They had gotten along from the start, and after a while, Agron had been incapable of denying the growing tension between them.

A tension which had eventually escalated after an evening of hard work. Heated kisses had been exchanged at the barn, had been a release for feelings both men had tried to ignore in favour for friendship. But friendship didn’t seem to be enough, and eventually, they had embraced the new intimacy, willing to give it a chance and see where it would lead them.

Mine, Agron thought as soft lips were joined by talented hands. Although he would certainly not say it like that, at least for now. So far, he believed, Nasir had shared most stories of his past with him. He knew about the abusive ex-boyfriend, the years of pain and despair. That there was even the chance of another man claiming him, owning him, was nothing the man should believe.

The warm lips placed open mouth kisses down the length of his spine now. Although determined to pretend he was still asleep, Agron couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him. He shivered involuntarily, feeling his lover’s smile against heated skin. Smoothly, Nasir slid up the length of his body until he was partly lying on top of his taller boyfriend, lips close to the man’s ear.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Agron replied, his answer muffled by the pillow. The sensation of bare skin touching, of a loving hand raking through his short hair while warm breath was tickling his sensitive neck made him shiver once more. He could feel arousal pooling in the pit of his belly, a straining erection softly pressing into the mattress beneath.

“I was already wondering when you’d wake up,” Nasir continued, placing a lingering kiss behind Agron’s ear. Another moan escaped him.

“You could’ve just woken me up,” he stated. “Wouldn’t have minded. Farmers tend to get up early.” Willing to face his boyfriend now, Agron moved carefully until he was lying on his back. He found himself gazing right up at Nasir and, like so many times before, he was caught by the beauty of his lover, forgetting everything else for a moment. Those warm, brown eyes; this sweet, sometimes teasing, sometimes seducing smile; the long, thick, dark hair; the smooth olive skin. How could he not spend hour upon hour with staring at the man before him, amazed by what he saw? 

And, even more important, how could anyone even consider to harm him? The thought caused a brief but harsh rush of rage. Agron knew: if he ever got close enough to Nasir’s ex-boyfriend, his temper wouldn’t be controllable anymore. He had heard enough to kick the man’s ass right into hell, and was sure he hadn’t even heard half of what so called Ashur had done.

“I don’t like those thoughts,” Nasir said then, the formerly loving, slightly longing expression in his eyes slowly fading.

“What thoughts?”

“Those that make you frown like that.” Reaching out, Nasir brushed an index finger along the spot between Agron’s narrowed eyebrows. The sweet touch was enough to erase hateful thoughts from his mind.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Didn’t mean to ruin the mood. It’s just…” He sighed. “I think you deserve the best. That’s all. I hope I’m gonna be able to give that to you.”

Nasir raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Why should you not?”

Agron shrugged, trying to ignore the sudden rush of discomfort. “You...see, when I was so hesitant at first, that wasn’t ‘cause I was unsure of my feelings. I just...you went through so much with that fucker, and I thought you’d need a break from all that dating shit. Now here you are, with me, and even though we didn’t really cross a certain line yet, it’s quite obvious where we’re heading. I don’t want you to regret anything, you know. Not after the nightmare with that fucking asshole.”

He hadn’t wanted to take the conversation there, especially not after being woken up in such a loving, arousing way. But he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t miss how Nasir’s eyes darkened for a moment. But, to Agron’s surprise, they softened again almost immediately.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have shared so much…”

“Don’t say that!” Agron interrupted him. “Your trust in me means more than I can say. I didn’t mean to imply that you shouldn’t share your past with me.”

Nasir nodded, offering a brief smile of relief. “Then I want you to stop thinking stuff like that, and not decide what’s best for me.” He leaned in further, with his index finger drawing lazy circles on Agron’s bare chest. “Have you ever gotten the impression that you did anything I didn’t like? That I was uncomfortable with anything we did?” 

As Agron shrugged, then shook his head, he added, “Exactly. ‘Cause I’m not. What we have...I enjoy it to the fullest. Every kiss, every touch...you got any idea how much I’m longing for that? Like, right now for example? How much I wanted to kiss you back then at the barn? Wouldn’t have made the first step if I believed it was wrong for me.”

His lips brushed against Agron’s in the whisper of a kiss before Nasir continued, “What we have...it’s so different to anything that happened with Ashur. You make me feel things I never thought were possible. Yeah, maybe some might think I should’ve stayed alone for a while. But why should I if there’s something that makes me feel so good?”

“Good to know,” he stated, receiving an eyeroll in response.

“Yeah, it’s not like I said this a million times already.” Chuckling, Nasir leaned in for another loving kiss. “You know, you’re quite fascinating.”

“Me?” Agron laughed, giving him an odd look.

“Yeah, you.” Nasir gently pinched his chin. “When you’re with the others, you got such a big mouth. But when we’re here like this, all alone, you’re so different. You can be so sweet and gentle. So caring.”

“That’s ‘cause every fascinating man has quite a few different faces.” Agron’s smile softened and to his own dislike, he blushed slightly. “Thanks though. Guess some things are easier to handle when you show up with a big mouth. People won’t dare to mess with you so easily.”

Nasir nodded slowly. “You mean like people did at the orphanage.”

He should’ve seen it coming, yet Agron was taken aback as Nasir revealed where his well-placed comments were supposed to lead their conversation. While he had gently encouraged his boyfriend to share the pain he had to face, so he could offer much needed and deserved comfort, he was determined to hide as much of his own past as possible.

“That time’s not worth to be mentioned,” he stated, trying to distract himself as he played with a strand of his lover’s hair.

Nasir frowned. “You think that’s fair? I’m so open, talking about what I went through so you can be the big, protective guy. But don’t you think I got the right to give something back? You mean so much to me, yet I barely know anything about your story.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Agron stated.

Nasir sighed. “No? There’s not? Then why do you mind?” Pausing, he ran his fingertips along Agron’s jawline, causing new shivers of delight, despite the unwelcome topic. “You know what I’m thinking? There’s a lot of pain hidden in there. You wanna hide it, be the strong guy with the big mouth, the one who protects his broken boyfriend and knows a solution for all the problems. Makes you feel in control. But in fact, there’s quite a lot broken within you, too. You cannot fix it though, so you try to deny and hide it. Make sure no one sees the vulnerable side. That’s not gonna work though. Not if you wanna be with me. I’m the short, sweet guy with the pretty face...have been told so on who knows how many occasions. But don’t underestimate me. I’m just as protective as you, and I don’t wanna see my boyfriend suffer ‘cause he thinks he’s not allowed to feel hurt by whatever happened to him.”

It was a long and honest speech: one that offered a deep insight into Nasir’s soul and his personality. He was easily underestimated. Only who risked a closer look would see the strong, determined man behind the beautiful face. The sparks in his eyes, along with the warmth in them, revealed that he wouldn’t back off. Gazing back, Agron considered his boyfriend’s words, knowing very well how true every single one of them had been.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll talk. Eventually. But not yet.” He hesitated. “It’s not about trust. I just...I’m so used to keeping it all in. I’ve always been that way.”

“There’s no rush.” Nasir smiled. “Take your time. Just know this is an equal thing. You’ll comfort me, I’ll comfort you.” Bracing himself on his boyfriend’s chest, he smirked and added, “So...even though we didn’t get past the making out mark yet...wanna do some more of that until we’re told to come downstairs for breakfast?”

“Guess you know the answer.”

Chuckling in response, Nasir leaned in for another kiss. Agron responded eagerly, quickly forgetting the thoughts that had kept his mind busy just seconds ago. He knew they could trust in each other, and that he couldn’t expect what he wasn’t willing to offer himself. He would talk eventually. But for now, one step at a time sounded like the best solution.


	4. Story teaser: Memories of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories of Home (Teaser)  
> Summary: Memories are precious for a reason.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,647  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a teaser for a longer story, just…wanted to tease it. :)

He stood on the balcony, gratefully enjoying the silence that greeted him despite the fact the tall apartment building was located near the center of the city. From up here, he had a stunning view across the skyline of Wellington, if one could actually call it a ‘skyline’. This wasn’t Auckland after all, and certainly not New York.

But who cared for useless details like that? Ignoring the houses, his eyes focused on the distant horizon instead. The sun was about to rise, slowly appearing inch by inch until its golden light could colour the awakening city in beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red.

The view should be familiar, Agron couldn’t help but think as he braced himself on the balcony’s railing. After all, one should remember a view like this, after living at such a place for the past couple of years.

At least so the others said. Closing his eyes for the split of a second, Agron fought against the rising anger in the pit of his chest. According to the others…that was all he could rely on at the moment.

He couldn’t remember what exactly had erased all memories from his mind. According to the others, it had been an accident at work, at a place he didn’t remember either. They had explained he and his colleagues had been at the construction site. The day had seemed to be too stormy in the first place, yet deadlines had to be met, according to the boss. Eventually, it had resulted in a two-stories-deep fall. In fact, so the doctors had said, he should be grateful he hadn’t suffered more than a few cracked ribs and a few weeks of being locked away in the darkness of unconsciousness.

Easy to say for them, Agron thought, frowning in frustration. How could he possibly be pleased and grateful if he had entirely forgotten who he was? He doubted they could imagine what it was like to wake up, not knowing one’s name, or anything else that had ever happened. Including loved ones.

Memories would eventually come back, so the doctors had promised, but their assuring smiles hadn’t been able to cover their lies. He could see it in their eyes: there was a chance of a permanent memory loss. Agron didn’t know whether or not he should be grateful for their hesitation at throwing that right into his face.

The sun had appeared completely by now, hovering above the wavy line of the horizon like a round fireball. Beauty of the moment didn’t find its way into his heart as he felt the all too familiar insecurity rising, slowly spreading into every inch of his body. It came with an almost paralysing fear. He was fine, injuries had healed perfectly well. But broken bones were nothing compared to the strange kind of darkness he found himself in now.

Who was he? Agron, yes. Construction worker. Those co-workers that had been at the construction site with him were his best friends. He had a younger brother and was in a serious relationship. All of those people were grateful to see him up and seemingly fine again, simply relieved that he hadn’t been hurt even worse. Meanwhile, all of those loved ones were strangers to him. He didn’t know how he had met them, which memories he shared with them. He didn’t even know what kind of a guy he was himself. A nice, friendly one, or an asshole?

Closing his eyes once more, he shook his head, trying to stop the train of thoughts that picked up speed with every passing second. A week ago, he had left the hospital. Not a single memory had returned to him since then. Repeating the same questions in his head wouldn’t change that. He had to live with what he had now, had to try and make new memories.

New memories. He snorted. As if it was going to be that easy. He hadn’t missed the hurt in the eyes of the others, realising he had no idea who they were, what they had once meant to him. How was he supposed to deal with that in the long run?

“You’re up early.”

His thoughts were forcefully dragged back to the present by the voice behind him. For a brief moment, Agron tensed. He hadn’t heard Nasir approaching, which was only partly due to the fact that the man could move quiet and smoothly like a cat. Facing him hurt the most. His boyfriend, the one he shared this apartment with. He knew the man was familiar: something deep within Agron recognized him. Still, he didn’t remember anything, only knew they were, in fact, together because he had been told so. He could only imagine what it was like if one had turned into stranger for a loved person. Guilt struck him at times, even though he knew he hadn’t forgotten willingly.

“Didn’t really sleep that well,” he stated, slowly turning around to face Nasir. Agron wasn’t surprised that somewhere in the past, the man had caught his attention: he was beautiful. Long, dark hair fell onto his shoulders and back like a silky curtain. Dark brown eyes gazed up at him. The lack of a shirt and pants that rode low on his hips revealed a well-trained body and smooth olive skin. He belonged to this man: a thought that pained him even more.

Nasir frowned. “Maybe we should talk to the doctor again.”

The concern in his eyes, so sincere and openly displayed, only added to Agron’s guilt. “Nah, no need for that.” He sighed. “How can you still talk to me? Be all nice like that?”

Nasir raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Another, deeper sigh left Agron’s lips. “‘Cause…you’ve spent weeks worried because of me. Then I finally wake up and don’t even remember you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Closing the last bit of distance between them, Nasir joined him at the railing. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he gazed ahead. Agron used the chance to study him for a moment. The man by his side looked thoughtful, a little tired, too, but there wasn’t the expected disappointment and pain visible in his eyes. He looked almost confident.

“Doesn’t change it’s kinda…unfair, you know,” he said.

Nasir frowned again. Seeking eye contact, he asked, “If you changed your mind about our idea…, if you need some distance, just say a word.”

Agron needed a couple of seconds until he understood what his partner was referring to. When he had left the hospital a week ago, they had agreed that nothing much would change. They would still share apartment and bed, even though going back to have a normal relationship again as well wasn’t an option yet.

“Oh. No, no.” He shook his head. “No second thoughts. I just…” He groaned, frustrated at his inability to find the right words. “I’m sorry, I just feel like I’ve failed, in some way.”

“What?” In utter disbelief, Nasir turned to face him entirely now. “You didn’t fail at all. Why would you even think that? How is this your fault in any way? Agron, you will get your memories back eventually.”

“Yeah, sure.” He snorted, shaking his head. “That’s what they keep saying, huh?”

“I believe it.”

They had had this conversation so many times during the past weeks, yet Nasir’s determination never failed to amaze Agron. “How can you be so sure?” he asked quietly.

Nasir shrugged. “I just know it. I don’t know why, and I don’t care. I believe you’ll remember. I know you’ll come back to me. You promised, after all.”

“I did?” Agron gave him a surprised look.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Nasir nodded. “Yeah, you did. In some way.” Once again, he stared at the view in front of them. The sun was rising higher, Wellington was slowly awakening from night’s deep slumber. “Just have faith. You’ll see.” Clearing his throat, he straightened himself, clearly signalling he wasn’t ready or willing to continue this discussion any longer. “Now, how does breakfast sound? I have to leave a little early today, and as you’re up already, we could eat together.”

“Sounds good.” Agron followed him inside again, catching himself as he gave the other man’s back a lookover. “You’re leaving early ‘cause you got work to do?”

“Yeah,” Nasir answered from the kitchen, already multitasking with picking bowls and mugs for them. “I have to take some photos at the cliffs near a beach.”

“For a new project?” Feeling a little lost and useless in the kitchen at the sight of the fast moving man, Agron settled for the kitchen counter eventually. He knew that Nasir was a photographer, but of course didn’t remember if there was any bigger project he was working on.

“It’s for a big picture book, featuring the surrounding area,” Nasir answered without looking up. Hit by a sudden idea, he stopped mid-movement then and added, “If you don’t have anything better to do, you could join me. It’s quite a nice area.”

Various questions were spinning in Agron’s mind as he considered the offer. He wanted to know if he had joined Nasir before, if they had visited the place in question, but too many questions eventually would result in too many answers, and there was already enough to get used to at the moment.

So he nodded in response, earning a bright smile in response. It was a smile he could get used to, Agron thought, shaking his head at himself in amusement. No longer frustrated, he took the bowl of cereals that was offered to him, wondering if there was at least a little chance that Nasir might be right. Maybe, just maybe, there was a true chance of becoming his old self again. After all, he seemed to have promised it.


	5. One Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: One Word  
> Summary: Sometimes, one word is all you need.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13 (for language)  
> Word Count: 1,419  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: For the card_writing prompt ‘stay’

Sometimes, he just hated himself. For as long as he could remember, Agron had been convinced that he would never count to those sillies who fell in love head over heals. As a kid, he had simply hated the idea of kissing and holding hands. As a teenager, his mind had slowly started to change, especially as he had realised how delicious kissing a boy could be. But falling in love? Hell, no.

Of course he should have expected that somewhere along the line, he would get the expected kick in the ass, like all his friends had predicted. Agron had fallen in love, harder than all of said friends combined. For quite a while, he hadn’t even minded. After all, being in a serious relationship had its advantages. He didn’t have to go out and through the flirting progress every time he wanted to get laid, and the feelings that came with having a boyfriend weren’t so bad either.

Now, over a year later, he wanted to slap himself for having been so stupid. Because now, over a year later, said boyfriend had received a job offer, a big chance. His beloved would have to move across the country for it. Not that New Zealand was exactly a big country, but moving to the other end of it still meant one wouldn’t be able to see each other on a weekly basis.

The past month had felt like a stupid nightmare, causing the worst mood Agron had had in years. His behaviour had resulted in his friends backing off, and even his little brother had come to the point where he had just rolled his eyes and had settled for ignoring the frustrated man.

The worst of them all, though, was Nasir. Agron had stopped counting how many times his boyfriend had asked if he shouldn’t stay and decline the job offer. In his eyes, that had to be the stupidest question ever ask in the history of mankind. What was he even thinking? That any man wanted the love of his life to move to the other end of the country?

Being so madly in love unfortunately meant that Agron wanted the best for his boyfriend. The job was indeed a big chance for Nasir, and he wouldn’t get into his way. So instead of guilt tripping his man, he had assured him to go for it over and over again. Who knew, maybe a long distance relationship could work? Not that he believed in it, but obviously being in love messed with one’s mind, made one forget their own wishes and needs.

Grumpy as ever, Agron stood in the hallway of their shared apartment, glaring at the suitcase in front of him as if the thing was to blame for the whole situation. Another hour and his boyfriend would sit in a stupid plane, on his way to this stupid city, to start a stupid new job. And he would be left behind, like the stupid fool he was, sulking forever.

“Fucking shit,” he cursed, staring at the wall instead.

“You said something?”

Agron tensed at the voice of his boyfriend, cursing himself for instantly wondering how he was supposed to cope when he could only hear it over the phone. Phones were good. Video chats were, too. But could they replace the sound of a person, talking to you while standing in the same room? Could they replace skilled hands, brushing over sensitive skin? Could they replace hungry kisses, not only placed on lips but showering the entire body?

Certainly not.

“Uh...no.” Clearing his throat, Agron straightened himself. “So...you ready to go? Taxi driver already rang the doorbell.” Said object received a glare as well before he turned to look at his partner. Another flash of pain struck him. Nasir didn’t even look happy. Instead, there was something in his eyes that caused the taller man’s heart to ache. How could he look so sad and make it even worse? Stupid love.

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Nasir answered then, taking a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. He hesitated visibly before he shook his mind and said, “I’m gonna ask this one more time. Do you...really think I should go?”

And there it was again: stupidest question ever asked. Agron groaned inwardly, trying to force himself to answer. He had repeated the same words a million times by now. But as he opened his mouth, no words would leave it. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in surprise as he risked a closer look. 

Did Nasir really look like he was pleading with him?

It took him another couple of moments, then his eyes widened in realisation. At this point, he seriously wanted someone to beat him up in punishment for having been so stupid. Over and over again, Nasir had asked him to be honest. Really honest. Of course, he had continued to lie, had continued to assure him, believing it was the right thing to do.

Until now.

Until realisation hit him.

“Honestly?” Agron answered, new confidence suddenly rising in the depth of his chest. “Everyone knows this is the best job offer you could’ve ever asked for. The chance of all chances. Saying you shouldn’t do it would look like a foolish mistake to others.”

He took a deep breath, for once not cursing himself as he felt the first tears springing to his eyes. How could they not, after being suppressed for so long? “But others don’t know you the way I do. See...my stupid brother Duro once said that the only thing he and I have in common is our inability to listen. But guess what? I do know how to listen.”

Once again, his voice trailed off. Shaking his head, Agron tried to gather his thoughts. Hesitantly, he met Nasir’s eyes, finding his boyfriend staring back at him in silence. Patiently waiting. With hope in his eyes. It was all he needed to keep going.

“I remember that you told me I should learn to be honest, to myself and to you. That I shouldn’t try to fool myself and just say what I really think, no matter the consequences. And I remember you said that all you really want is a home. That your place is forever by my side. That money is nice and cool, but it’s not everything. And...I’m starting to wonder if you keep on repeating that stupid question ‘cause there...there’s this one word you want me to say.”

Straightening himself, he took another deep breath. “Stay,” he managed to say eventually. “Don’t go. Screw that damn job and stay in this stupid little town with me. ‘Cause...we need each other, man. We do. So...please, stay.”

Relieved he had finally spoken out what he had wanted to say for so long, Agron stared back at the man in front of him, dearly hoping he had made the right decision. Nasir gazed up at him, right into his eyes, with so many emotions displayed on his face that Agron couldn’t make a hold of a single one of them. Eventually, one stood out the most though: relief.

“Took you fucking long to say that,” Nasir finally answered. Tears shone in his eyes as he closed the last bit of distance between them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Agron held him as tight as humanly possible, barely able to believe what had just happened.

“You could’ve just said no to that job in the first place,” he complained.

Nasir laughed. Pulling back, he looked up at his partner with a warm smile. “Everyone thought I should go for it. You included. I just...I wanted you to reassure me. You know, that you want me to stay here with you.”

“Now, who’s the stupid idiot here, huh?” More relieved than he had been in years, Agron rolled his eyes. “Of course I wanted you to stay, silly.” He pulled his boyfriend closer again, captured his lips in a heated kiss. “Fucking job offers.” He sighed, releasing all remaining tension with that. “So...guess someone should tell the taxi driver we don’t need him after all.”

“Sounds like a fantastic plan.”

Nasir’s smile widened as he grabbed his partner’s hand, squeezing it gently. More than willingly, Agron followed him downstairs. One word. Who would have expected that one simple word could change so much? Maybe, if he was entirely honest, love wasn’t so stupid after all.


	6. Bruised Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bruised Souls  
> Summary: Nasir offers what Agron never experienced before.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,574  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“Come on, Bruder,” Duro sighed at the other end of the phone. “I get it, alright? I do. But shouldn’t you finally get over it? Give them a chance?”

Groaning in response, Agron shook his head. He had stopped counting how often he and his brother had already discussed this topic. His stubborn little brother wouldn’t get the message though.

“Duro, go on your own, okay?” he sighed. “I love you, but guess we won’t ever agree on that matter.”

Much to his relief, Duro didn’t try to argue with him again. The younger man knew it wouldn’t lead him anywhere. By the time they hung up, Agron’s formerly good mood had entirely been erased by the topic of conversation. With a frown, he stared at the phone in his hands before he carelessly tossed it onto the coffee table and buried his face in his hands.

He couldn’t deny his brother’s behaviour was understandable. Although only two years younger than him, Duro had always been the one who needed to be protected. Carefree and happy, he had embraced the world like a big adventure. In the meantime, Agron had tried everything possible to keep his beloved brother safe. Taking care of his responsibilities with more passion than most though, he hadn’t only kept harm out of his brother’s path, but also everything that could possibly upset the boy.

Growing up so protected had resulted in a view at the world that didn’t always match reality. So, Duro had stayed in contact with his parents and hadn’t understood for a long time why his brother refused to do the same.

A deep sigh, bordering a groan, escaped him as his thoughts drifted further into the past. With such a caring brother by his side, Duro hadn’t noticed that their parents hadn’t been involved in their upbringing at all. Already as little boys, the only affection had been shown in the form of expensive private schools and other things that could be bought with money, couldn’t replace loving arms and soothing words though.

Seeing what lack of love did to himself, Agron had taken over the role of the loving caregiver, making sure his little brother had someone to talk to, who read him bedtime stories, someone who checked for monsters under his bed and chased away the rude kids at school. While Duro had been allowed to cherish his childhood, Agron had grown up far too fast.

His chest tightened with old pain that refused to fade. He couldn’t leave the past behind, no matter how much beloved Durp wanted him to. By now, at least, the younger man understood why Agron wouldn’t go and visit their parents together with him. Still, he wouldn’t give up yet.

He was startled by the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder, but relaxed the split of a second later as the sensation became familiar. Two arms wrapped around him from behind, chin came to rest on his shoulder. For a moment, he allowed himself to take in the scent of his boyfriend, simply enjoying the comforting closeness that was needed so badly.

“I wish he’d just stop,” Agron answered the silent question that hang in the air.

“I know,” Nasir whispered, placing a feather-light kiss beneath his ear. “But he loves you. He wants you to be a real family again.”

“We’ve never been a real family.” Lifting his head, Agron turned to lock eyes with his partner. “I was his only family. Mother and Father were too busy minding their careers.” He released a sarcastic chuckle. “One could think I’m complaining on a high level here. But guess what? A big villa and private schools don’t exactly make up for lack of love from those people who are supposed to raise you. I did what was supposed to be their job. I was always there, whenever Duro needed something. He had nothing to worry about, even when he was a little boy.”

His voice trailed off as pain and disappointment threatened to overwhelm him. Swallowing hard, he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. Nasir’s arms around him tightened slightly. Another kiss was given to him, onto the cheek this time, sweet and soothingly.

“But no one ever took care of you,” he said softly.

Agron nodded. “Yeah. See, I don’t mind being there for my brother. He’s been my everything. But...I was just a kid myself, you know? Two years older. There were times when I was scared, too, or sad. But who should I have turned to then? Who’d hold me, who’d tell me that everything’d be okay? Who’d help me with my problems? No one. Because there was no one I could’ve turned to. Should I’ve gone to the cook maybe, who didn’t even like us? Or to the woman who cleaned the house, who’d rather watch her soap operas than actually doing the work she was paid for?”

He sighed again, shaking his head. “Sorry, but I cannot forgive that. I needed them back then, but they didn’t have time. Why should I go and see them now?”

Agron didn’t bother to blink away the tears that started to rise then. He knew: for once, he didn’t have to deny himself his own feelings. Since Nasir was by his side, a man with an own bunch of problems in his past, he was allowed to experience what it was like to receive loving support as well. His boyfriend never got tired of standing by his side, holding his hand if needed, giving him what he had craved for so desperately as a child. They loved each other deeply for over two years now, and even though admittance of feelings didn’t come easily to him, Agron wouldn’t hesitate to say he was ‘the one’.

“I think Duro’s not asking you to forgive them,” Nasir said after a while, gently running a hand through his boyfriend’s short hair. “But he and I both know that while you’re trying to shove this aside, you do long for a real family. You still do. Just ‘cause you never had it doesn’t mean you stopped wanting it.” He leaned in closer, his voice softening even more. “At least you should tell them all that’s bugging you. Get it off your chest. You’re right, they should’ve been there. It was their job to do what you did for Duro. They should’ve never left you alone like they did. You’ve all rights to be mad and disappointed, but you shouldn’t swallow it and pretend you don’t need them. Look what a single phone call’s doing to you. You wanna continue like that forever?”

“So you think I should go?” Agron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Just get over it and…”

“No.” Nasir shook his head. “I’m not saying you should just get over it. But I do think you should go. Tell them what it was like to grow up all on your own. Tell them how you still have a big problem with allowing anyone to help you ‘cause you never learnt what it’s like when someone takes care of you. How you get overprotective with those you love ‘cause you basically became parents as a little boy.” He paused. “No one can erase the past, Agron. You and I both know that. But if I learnt something, it’s that you gotta talk. And maybe...they might not make up for that lack of support, but maybe they can try and be parents now.”

“I’m an adult. I left home ten years ago!”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t still need them.” Nasir kissed him again. “I want you to meet them because I want you to find a healthier way to deal with this topic. I’ll come with you, and if things upset you even more, we’ll just leave again. Settle down in a hotel or something. There’s nothing to lose, don’t you think?”

Agron couldn’t deny his boyfriend’s words held some truth. With the hint of a smile, he chuckled. “Duro will hate you, you know? He’s tried to convince me for the past ten years to come and visit them, but you only needed a couple of minutes to make it happen.”

Nasir smirked. “Well, what can I say? I just have this effect on you.” Capturing Agron’s cheek, he turned him a bit more so their lips could meet this time. “You know I’ll always be by your side. We’ll do this together.”

This time, Agron didn’t argue back. He knew Nasir was absolutely honest. They would face this challenge together. Maybe it was indeed what he needed, after all those years.

~~~~

The sun was burning down on them from a deep blue sky. A gentle breeze was blowing, lowering the high temperatures a little. Nasir thanked the gods that Agron had agreed to buy a cabrio, back when they had decided they needed a second car. Said breeze was now playing with his loose black hair, tangling it gently. Eyes, shaded with dark sunglasses, took in the familiar city as they drove through Sydney, on the way to the suburban area.

He couldn’t deny he was nervous, knowing very well that Agron had avoided this area for a reason. He couldn’t blame him. Nasir’s heart ached every time he was reminded of the way his boyfriend had grown up. He knew of many who had suffered a bad childhood, but Agron was the proof that a child didn’t have to be hit or raised in poverty to develop a badly bruised soul.

Instinctively, his eyes darted to the man in the driver’s seat. Hands tightened around the steering wheel so much that his knuckles had turned wide, Agron stared ahead. His own sunglasses hid his eyes, but Nasir was quite sure to know which expression he would find behind them.

Duro had basically doubled over with excitement when his older brother had called to inform him that they would come around for a short visit, too. Briefly, Nasir had felt guilty because he had talked his beloved into this, but the feeling had disappeared rather quickly. Agron needed to find a better way to deal with his past. Suppressing feelings and thoughts couldn’t work forever. It didn’t anyway, for most of the time.

“Are you alright?” he asked, although he knew the answer already.

Agron shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Would I ask if it didn’t?”

Does it matter. He had received this answer so many times. With a complicated past of his own, Nasir knew how hard it was to open up. The abusive relationship he had been trapped in once had messed with his ability to trust. Compared to Agron though, he had been an easy going, chatty person.

It did matter, he had assured him so many times. Of course it did. But how was a man, whose feelings and problems had never mattered to anyone, understand that? Getting through the thick wall that had hidden his heart for so long had been a challenge, but Nasir’s stubbornness had eventually resulted in success.

“I’m fine,” Agron lied then.

Nasir groaned. “Are you kidding me? After over two years, you still think you’re getting away with that?”

Agron stayed quiet for another couple of moments before he sighed. “Fine. No, I’m not alright. I’m dreading the moment we arrive. Even thought about taking a few wrong turns. Then again, I’m not running from stuff, so what’s there to discuss? I’ll go, say hi, and we’re gonna leave again.”

Nasir only nodded in response. The option to leave immediately had been the only way to make him go in the first place. He dearly hoped that his parents would be smart enough to say a few right words and lure their son in, but if those people hadn’t changed drastically, he doubted it.

They didn’t talk again until the large villa appeared in the distance. Nasir’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight: the house was giant. He kept his mouth shut though as he saw how every single one of his boyfriend’s muscles tensed. Still, he kept driving, eventually parked the cabrio in front of the building he had grown up in. For a moment taken aback by the villa, the surrounding gardens and near beach, Nasir needed a while before he turned his attention back to the man by his side.

“Nice, huh?” Agron stated, voice lacking emotions.

“Come on.” Resting a hand on top of his boyfriend’s, Nasir leaned in for an assuring kiss. “You can do it. I’m gonna be right by your side. Like you’ve always been by mine.” He squeezed his partner’s hand as he remembered all those times Agron had joined him when he had to meet his therapist, had to talk about all those memories that were too dark and painful to be hidden in the depth of his mind. A deep bond had formed between them during the past couple of years, even before they had become an official couple. Who cared if the world out there shattered into pieces, as long as the soulmate was right there, holding one’s hand?

Doing exactly that, they made their way up to the giant front porch then. Nasir could feel Agron’s fingers tighten around his as they stood in front of the large door then. He lifted his finger, stopped mid-movement though, unable to press the button and ring the doorbell.

“You can do it,” Nasir whispered, determined all the more as he felt a strong rush of protectiveness at the sight of his boyfriend. “We’ll leave the moment anything upsets you. I promise.” He stepped closer. “Whatever happens, you still have me, and Duro. You’re not a little boy anymore. You’re not alone.”

Agron’s eyes met his, for a moment holding their eye contact. His expression perfectly mirrored Nasir’s own, displaying the almost unnatural love that tied them together. Having new faith in himself, Agron rang the doorbell then. So fast that Nasir believed they had already awaited their arrival, the door was pulled open. 

For the first time, he found himself facing his boyfriend’s parents then. The experience was so different to everything Agron had predicted, was exactly what Nasir had hoped for. Father and mother stared at their son with a mix of disbelief and pain that seemed to be caused by an underlying guilt, years old by now.

“Agron!” the woman gasped, tears springing to her eyes. “You came!”

“I said I would,” Agron stated, gazing at his parents with growing confusion. Something was different obviously. Nasir could see he wanted to add more, but was cut off as his mother pulled him into a tight embrace. His father joined in immediately, holding both of them close. Taken aback by the unexpected reaction, Agron needed a moment before he managed to respond.

No words were spoken as those three family members held on to each other. Nasir watched the scene with a smile, his heart warming at the sight. He knew Agron hadn’t been prepared for an emotional welcome, but didn’t seem to be dreading it either. His eyes met Duro’s then, who signalled him with a silent nod of his head to come inside. Coming to this house had been a risk, but as he watched the family before him, he firmly believed that at least a first, tiny step into the right direction had been made.


	7. All in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All in the Family  
> Summary: Agron introduces Nasir to his second family.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,391  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: Credit for this story goes to obsessivedebauchery, who came up with this super awesome idea! I hope it turned out the way you had it in mind, at least a bit. :)

“Ah, perfect day is perfect, eh?” Duro let himself fall to the grass, arms and legs spread far apart, eyes closed. A blissful smile spread across his face as he released a content sigh.

Agron rolled his eyes at his brother, unable to prevent himself from offering a matching smile though. A perfect day indeed. The sun was shining bright in the blue sky, no single cloud was visible that might disturb. Yet a cool breeze was blowing, gently caressing the short grass, stroking through the crowns of tall trees.

Perfect for their weekly game of rugby.

Agron didn’t remember when exactly their weekly meetings had turned into a tradition, but he didn’t care. Since childhood, the two brothers and their friends met at the park on weekends for a game of rugby, and a few drinks and food afterwards.

Best way to stay close, they had all agreed. Now, as adults, jobs and other responsibilities would keep them busy. All the more important was a tradition like this. No matter how stressful life might be, they would always squeeze in a game or two and a well deserved round of beer afterwards.

“You giving up already, man?” Gannicus laughed, an overly confident grin spreading across his face. “Cannot blame you, really. Team Germania is getting their ass kicked today.”

Lugo’s responding laughter was loud enough to echo through the entire park. “Says pretty haired guy who cannot walk a mile without swaying thanks to his undying love for booze.”

The rest of Team Germania joined in at his roaring laughter. Team Germania: it had been founded who knew how long ago. Agron and Duro counted a lot of fellow men with German heritage among their friends, along with Saxa, the fiercest woman he had ever seen. His other friends had gathered in what they called Team Rebels: a name that earned them constant eyerolls from the others.

Agron, watching the harsh exchange with an amused smile, sank to the grass as well, a bottle of water in hand. His thoughts had travelled miles away already, and he barely noticed Spartacus’s presence until the man sat by his side and cleared his throat.

“If I asked you what’s keeping your mind so busy, would you tell me?” his friend asked.

Interrupted in his thoughts, Agron needed a moment to realised he had really been asked a question, not having imagined it. “Uh...it’s nothing really,” he said, cursing himself as his cheeks started to flush.

“But?” Spartacus winked at him. There was nothing to hide in front of the man, no matter how hard the others tried.

“I’m just excited a bit, I guess,” he admitted, cheeks turning into an even darker shade of red. “‘My boyfriend agreed to come around later on, and join us after the game.”

“Seriously?” Donar groaned playfully, startling Agron, who hadn’t been aware of his friend’s attempt at eavesdropping. “It was about fucking time, man.” Rising his voice, he shouted, “Hey, guys! Guess who’s finally gonna meet us later? Agron’s boy’s coming around.”

Sighing in a mix of embarrassment and frustration, Agron hid his face in his palms at the cheers and whistles of the others. “See? That’s why I didn’t talk him into meeting you guys yet. You’re just embarrassing.”

“Nah, you just love us, dude,” Saxa said with a wink. She took a gulp of her water bottle before she yelled, “Now, will you guys get your sorry asses up?”

A moment later, all embarrassment was forgotten as the teams turned full attention to the game they had been longing for all week. Unlike Gannicus’s predictions, Team Germania proved to be in better form right from the start. A huge grin was plastered across Agron’s face as he enjoyed the familiar mix of adrenaline and hard working, urging him on.

So focused on the game, Agron almost ran straight into his brother as Duro suddenly stopped in the middle of his field, grinning and waving.

“What the fuck, man?” he complained. “We’re in the middle of a match, did you forget?” With narrowed eyes, he turned into the direction of whatever had caught his brother’s attention.

The frown upon his face disappeared instantly as he spotted his boyfriend at the edge of the field. There he stood, bag full of books dangling from one shoulder, with coffee in the other hand, black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Nasir greeted him with a warm smile, and for a moment, Agron forgot everything else.

There he stood. His beautiful, adorable, loving, passionate boyfriend. And it seemed like the whole world had just disappeared.

Cheering eventually interrupted his thoughts. Spinning around, he found Team Rebel clapping each other’s shoulders while a frustrated Nemetes stared back at him.

“What the hell?” he complained. “They earned a fucking point ‘cause you can’t keep your eyes off your man?”

Saxa snorted. “Ah, he’s just complaining ‘cause he’s jealous. Hasn’t gotten laid in ages, right, Nemetes? Don’t pick on those who get a good fuck while you gotta keep matters in own hands.”

“Literally!” Lugo hollered, almost doubling over with laughter.

The game continued, and Agron made sure to only throw occasional glances into the direction of his boyfriend. Nasir, seated at the edge of the field now, watched him patiently, although he could see certain, all too familiar sparks in the other man’s eyes even from the distance.

Never before, Agron had longed for a game to end like this. He didn’t bother to celebrate Team Germania’s win with the others as he quickly crossed the field. Nasir didn’t even get the chance to greet him before he was already pulled into a tight hug and showered with kisses.

“I’m so glad you came,” Agron whispered into his ear, placing a loving kiss right below it.

“Can’t deny I’m nervous though,” Nasir admitted.

Agron chuckled. “Don’t worry. They’re gonna love you.” And with those words, he guided his boyfriend over to the others.

~~~~

Since they had become an official couple, Agron had wanted his partner to meet his friends. Nasir knew how much they meant to his boyfriend: those people were his family. He had gotten along with Duro right from the start, but had talked himself out of meeting the others.

“Come on, they’ll love you,” Agron had assured him, over and over again. Nasir had only smiled in response, not convinced by his lover’s words. Sure, his friends seemed to be great people, and certainly fun to spend time with.

But would they really accept him? He and Agron were different in so many ways, but in their case, said differences only made their relationship all the more interesting. They balanced each other out perfectly.

How would he get along with those other people though? Agron knew them since he had been a little boy. There was so much they had in common with each other. How could he possibly fit in? He couldn’t help but wonder if they would only accept his presence, simply because he was Agron’s boyfriend, while secretly believing that he was too boring, too strange from what they knew, and simply not worth their attention.

Nasir doubted he had ever been so wrong before. Not even for the split of a second, he had felt awkward as Agron had introduced him. Everyone had welcomed him right away, had shown honest interest in the man by their friend’s side.

“Welcome to the family, little man,” Lugo cheered, pulling the shorter man into a tight embrace that made him breathless. “You gotta make a wise choice and cheer for Team Germania, right?”

Trying to catch his breath again, Nasir laughed. “I think I’m biased.”

“That he is.” Agron grinned, proudly wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Saxa stepped closer, studying the pair with a raised eyebrow. “Look what a beautiful young man you found for yourself,” she said with an impressed nod. “Better make sure you keep him, Agron. Seems like you made a good catch.”

More comments followed, and Nasir felt how Agron tightened his arm around his shoulders. The proud smile and sparks of happiness in his eyes said more than words. He was part of the family now. Nervousness had been replaced with excitement a long time ago as the group made their way to their favourite bar.


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Choices  
> Summary: Agron knows very well what he has gotten himself into. So does Nasir.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,802  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: Credit for this story goes to the lovely and creative obsessivedebauchery again. :D

Music blasted through the club, causing the air to vibrate with energy. It was a sharp contrast to the medieval design, creating an almost surreal atmosphere. Some people were dancing, some had gathered at the bar. In the far distance of the foggy room, he spotted his boss, framed by his trusted men, with his blonde wife sitting in his lap.

Claudius Glaber owned numerous clubs in the city. Of course, every single one was just a cover for the real businesses, and there was none the man was not involved in. Agron had always been aware of this kind of men, haunting the city in its deepest, darkest corners. Every young man and woman knew which clubs to avoid if they didn’t want to get involved.

Even from the distance, Agron could see the arrogance, radiating off the man: the usual behaviour of a rich guy, who only had to wink at a cop and wave a few notes in front of him, buying himself the guarantee that he could keep things going the way he favoured them.

Shaking his head, Agron took a sip of his drink. Getting involved with the shadiest of the shady had never been an option to him. For as long as he could remember, he had valued hard, honest work, trying what he could to pay for himself and his younger brother.

Baby brother, he thought as his eyes darted into the direction where he had spotted the man a few minutes ago. There he still stood, engaged in a conversation with a beautiful young woman. Fully unaware of what he had gotten the both of them into.

A deep sigh escaped Agron’s lips, doing nothing to ease his discomfort. One wouldn’t believe Duro was only two years younger than him. Since their childhood, Agron had taken the role of a father-figure, making sure his little brother would always feel safe and loved. Unfortunately, Duro had turned into a carefree young man, very unaware of dangers, talented in driving his brother crazy on a daily basis.

Of course it was Duro who had lured him into the dangerous hands of Claudius Glaber. It had been the younger man who had looked for an easy, entertaining way to earn as much money as possible. Glaber offered such chances to those willing to take a risk. Every attempt of Agron’s to talk his brother out of a plan that could only fail had resulted in nothing but arguments between the two. Eventually, Duro had taken the first job offered to him, and Agron had no other choice but join in, unable to watch and hope for the best.

Shaking his head again, Agron turned away. He loved Duro deeply, and sometimes cursed himself for his devotion to those he loved. Life would be a lot easier if he wasn’t constantly trying to save his brother’s ass.

Before he could delve even deeper into miserable thoughts though, Agron’s attention was caught by something else. Someone else, to be exact. A couple of feet away stood one of Glaber’s most important men. To less observant people, he would have appeared like every other guest, simply enjoying himself.

But Agron knew better. The man, Nasir, was fully aware of every action that took place inside the walls of this club. His subtle way of scanning the room wouldn’t attract anyone’s attention. With one exception.

Unlike Duro, Agron knew what the two of them had gotten into the moment they had joined Glaber’s team of high class criminals. He also knew that he was at the edge of being dragged even deeper than he would have dared to imagine. His skills as a bodyguard were well received by Glaber. And then, there was also a certain short man with long, raven hair, forbiddingly sinful lips and dark brown eyes that could stare right into one’s soul.

He was in. Deep.

“Will that glare stay on your face for the rest of the night?”

Agron resisted the urge to jump at the unexpected interruption of thoughts. One moment ago, his eyes had lingered upon Nasir. Now the man stood by his side, so close he could almost smell him, yet distant enough not to attract any suspicions.

“I’m not glaring,” he stated.

Nasir smirked. The artificial light gave him an almost dangerous look. “Of course not.” Seemingly absentminded, he sipped on his drink before he said, “You’re cursing your brother because he lured you right into Glaber’s arms, right?”

Agron tensed, forced himself to keep up his cool facade though. “Who says approaching you wasn’t my idea?”

Nasir laughed. There was no amusement audible in his tone. “You’re not stupid enough for that.”

“So you wanna tell me my brother is?” Agron snapped.

Dark eyes met his again. Nasir stared at him, keeping their gazes locked for a moment before he answered, “No. I wanna say that you, unlike most others, aren’t easily blinded by the chance of earning fast money. You know about consequences, know how dangerous the world out there really is. Why would anyone like you, who’s so determined to protect his loved one, drag him right into the cave of the monster?”

Agron bit his tongue, unwilling to reveal how accurate Nasir’s thoughts were. Of course he was right. Being right was his job. “Almost sounds like you’re not so attracted by this glittery world either?” he decided to say.

For the split of a second, he believed the shorter man’s delicate features tensed. Then, the indefinable mask returned, a new smirk was offered. “Don’t underestimate me, Agron. I’m not stupid either.”

He nodded slowly. A sudden, crazy thought pushed its way into his mind. He tried to force it down, but didn’t succeed. Words left his mouth before he could stop them. “It doesn’t have to be that way, you know?” Agron said. “I believe there’s always a plan b. Even when you’re under the foot of a man like Glaber.”

Nasir’s eyes snapped up to his. “Careful,” he said, voice low and warning. “You don’t know if I won’t go right to him, tell him that you plan on turning his back on the boss.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Agron responded, overplaying a brief rush of concern.

“And what makes you think that?”

“It’s the looks.” This time, Agron offered a true grin. He might be aware of how dangerous a man like Nasir could be, but he wasn’t blind. “The way you look at me. There’s something in it. You wouldn’t backstab me. I know it.”

“So?” Nasir’s answered was cold like ice, making the taller man shiver. There was a fire in his eyes that was supposed to frighten, but Agron didn’t miss that there was also something else. Something that was supposed to stay hidden. “You believe you know me, yeah? Then let me guess...your earlier suggestion...you think I should leave with you and your brother, huh? You’re the knight in shining armour, coming to my rescue?”

“I didn’t say that, okay?” Agron raised his hands in mock surrender. “Now that you know why I’m in though...why don’t you tell me why exactly you got into this world, huh? What’s he controlling you with?”

“Nothing.” Straightening himself, Nasir stared straight into his eyes again. “What if it was my choice? I’m not stupid, no. I do know what the man’s doing. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t choose to be here anyways.”

“Really?” Agron cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “Why’d you willingly work for a guy like this?”

“Why not?” Nasir shrugged. “Before this...I’ve lost everything, okay? I got nothing to lose. So I thought hey, why not use your skills for something that makes sure you won’t end up on the street one day, all alone, without anyone giving a shit about you?”

“You think any of those guys here care?”

Nasir snorted. “Of course not. But so what? I’ve earned respect. I have a high position. People do whatever I tell them to do. I know a lot about Glaber. Even those dirty, little secrets no one else is aware of.”

“It’s about power?” Agron wanted to know.

Nasir’s expression darkened. “No. It’s about survival. You do what you can to live and protect yourself. In my position, I’m in control. I got everything I need.”

“And if he ever grows tired of you?” Agron couldn’t help but ask. “If he finds a replacement? There was surely someone else doing your job before you showed up.”

Once again, the dangerous smile appeared. “He better does not,” Nasir stated quietly. It was a silent threat, and Agron didn’t need to hear more. Indeed, the man wasn’t naive. His trusted position allowed him to collect a lot of information that could be put to good use, if ever needed.

Nasir’s eyes darted through the room again as he subtly scanned the crowd. Agron used his chance to study him for a moment. This time, he didn’t miss the distant expression in his eyes. No, this really wasn’t about joy, or power. He had simply found his own way to survive.

“Got anything else to say?” Nasir’s cool voice asked then, once more cutting through lost thoughts.

Agron hesitated for a short moment. He knew he should carefully choose his words. “You’re good at observing people,” he chose to say then, stepping into Nasir’s personal space. The man didn’t tense, didn’t react in any way, but Agron could see he was alerted. “It helped you to survive among those guys. But same counts for me. Since I was a kid, I took care of my brother. Had to keep all threats away from him. I know how to read people. I know how to read you. Guess that’s why you’re so intrigued. Am I right?”

He held his breath as he waited for an answer. Nasir stood still, staring ahead in silence. Anyone else would have read his behaviour as a signal to back off. But Agron knew better. His instinct was rewarded as Nasir suddenly spun around, closing the last bit of distance between them. Their faces were only a breath apart at this point. Agron couldn’t help the knowing smirk that lit his face at the tension that could be so clearly felt. Stronger than ever.

“Aren’t you afraid of what you’re getting yourself into?” Nasir whispered.

Agron’s smirk widened. “Are you?”

Nasir gazed back at him for an eternally long moment. Then, with a chuckle, he back off, turned around and slid among the dancing guests. Still with a grin, Agron watched him as he made his way through the crowd. Yes, he knew exactly what he had gotten himself into, and when it came to this part of the challenge, he was eager to accept it.


	9. I Want You to be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little ficlet, written for the lovely obsessivedebauchery, who gave me this prompt:
> 
> http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33931530380/imagine-your-otp-having-their-first-christmas
> 
> I hope you like what I did with it. :)
> 
> Pairing: Agron Nasir ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Word count: 497 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

All Duro had ever wished for had been his brother’s happiness. Since they had been little boys, Agron had taken care of him, had made sure that he would always feel loved. Only two years older, he had taken over the role of a father figure, even more after they had decided to run from the orphanage that had never been a home in the first place.

On several occasions, Duro had argued, saying he was doing just fine with taking care of himself. In fact he hadn’t really meant it - he knew he got himself in trouble more often than he should and didn’t know where he would be without a protective older brother by his side.

This thought was enough to cause a constant sense of guilt deep within his chest. Agron, only two years older than him, deserved his happiness as well. He hadn’t had a childhood, hadn’t really had anything as his baby brother had always been top priority.

And so, Duro had found himself praying only a daily basis that whoever up there might be watching over them would be kind enough to reward his big brother for everything he had done.

Eventually it seemed someone had listened when a certain someone had appeared at the horizon. A warm smile lit Duro’s face as he eyed the couple on the living room couch. Yes, that was exactly what he had wished for.

Right there, on the couch sat Agron, back resting against the chest of the shorter man behind him. They had adjusted their positions in a way that allowed Nasir to wrap his arms around him from behind, holding him close.

It was a sight that warmed his heart in a way that almost made him giddy. He doubted Agron had ever been so happy. A constant smile was plastered across his face since he and his Nasir had gotten married a few months ago. Now celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Not that they ever could.

Duro chuckled to himself. Of course he never got tired of teasing those two. Deep inside, he was utterly pleased though. Seeing them like that, holding each other so close, in a mix of contentment and wonder gazing up at the Christmas tree was all he could have ever asked for. Those two were meant for each other.

Absolutely. And he, Duro, was part of their little family. Always would be. He got the proof for that again when he entered the living room and two pairs of eyes lifted to acknowledge his presence. Both greeted him with a warm smile, shifting over to make room for him on the couch.

Duro knew Agron and Nasir needed space, even more now that they were married. But those men would never get tired of reminding him that he belonged to them. After all, love and happiness were the only things that increased when shared.


	10. Sweetest Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweetest Sin  
> Summary: They needed each other, more than anything.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17  
> Word Count: 3,696  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Time passed too slowly. For the past half an hour, Agron was pacing through the dimly lit room, eyes darting to his watch every few seconds. Nervousness held him trapped in a tight grip. He had lost count of how often they had already done this, yet every single time was as dangerous and unpredictable as the last.

Too many factors fell into account. Was their chosen location unknown and unsuspicious enough? Did anyone follow them, and if so, could they get rid of them?

One would believe all this effort wasn’t worth the risk, but Agron knew: he would go to the end of the world if it allowed him to spend another hour with his beloved in his arms.

His chest ached with a mix of nerve-wrecking concern and sizzling desire. The day they had met seemed to lie an eternity in the past. Eyes, brown like a strong cup of coffee, had met green ones in a passing moment. One gaze had created a flame that blazed hotter than the sun.

Only words had been exchanged at first, at crowded coffee shops and quiet book stores, coincidentally or well-planned. First, innocent kisses had followed, soon turning into intimate intercourses. Hungry lips would stay locked for hours, only parting for much needed oxygen, while heated bodies got engaged in a satisfying tango, able to wipe away concerns and pain for at least a couple of hours.

There was a lot to be erased. For Agron, it was the constant weight, resting upon his shoulders. Having raised himself and his brother on his own when he had been a mere teenager, he had developed a strong instinct to protect those he loved. Even now, as an adult, he felt the pressure of responsibility, all the more when Duro was so obviously struggling to get a hold on his life like he did now.

For Nasir, it was life itself that needed to be escaped from.

Nasir. His beloved Syrian. Stunningly beautiful, with long black hair and those amazing brown eyes. Short, yet strong. Sweet, yet fierce and with a fire deep within him that was nothing short of surprising. He was Agron’s deepest desire, the owner of his heart, and stuck with a man who treated him like a slave. A man too dangerous to mess with.

Tired of his own pacing, Agron let himself drop to the edge of the king sized bed. His eyes travelled through the room, taking in the details. For a motel, this place was almost luxurious, but definitely there lay enough distance between this location and the city of Sydney. He could have chosen a cheaper place, attracting even less attention, but never would he take his beloved to a dirty, meaningless place like they were a desperate couple in need of a quick fuck.

Agron was startled back to his feet at the familiar sound of a knock on the door. With a few long steps, he crossed the room. The door had barely been opened when two arms already wrapped around his neck and sweet, soft lips met his in a furious kiss. All worries, all stressful thoughts were immediately erased from his mind as he dragged his lover into the room and securely locked the door.

“I missed you so much,” Nasir breathed against his lips, holding on even tighter. All day long, he had desired this moment to come. Agron was his anchor, the only reason why he managed to get through the day without breaking down. Feeling those strong arms around him, those loving lips against his was all comfort he needed to keep going. Only this man knew how to lift his spirits, how to make him forget about the abusive man who called him his property.

But no longer did any of this matter. Closing his eyes for a moment, he buried his face in the taller man’s shirt and took in the familiar scent. A beautiful feeling of coming home washed over him, making him feel almost giddy. The sensation got stronger as he was held close. Safe. This was where he belonged. Nothing and no one would ever dare to change that.

Feeling his lover tightly clinging to him, not intending to let go any time soon, Agron allowed his hands to travel further south. With one swift motion, he lifted the light body up. Slender yet strong legs wrapped around his waist, the arms around his neck tightened their grip.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he managed to whisper eventually. “I was worried…”

“Sorry,” Nasir apologised. Pulling back just enough to meet his lover’s gaze, he tried to offer a reassuring smile. Gentle fingers brushed over Agron’s cheeks: feather-light whispers of a touch. The sensation set his skin on fire, yet calmed his worried soul equally. “Not even the end of the world would keep me away from you. ‘Cause I’d spend mankind’s last moments with you by my side.”

Words failed Agron at the tender words, spoken with so much honesty that they touched him deeply. Once again, their lips met, intending to keep the kiss slow and sweet. Within a matter of second though, primal needs and desperate desire played into their actions, slowly taking control. They had been longing for each other for the entire day. Slow and sweet would have to be postponed.

Carefully, he lowered Nasir to the bed. His hands wandered once more, toying with the hem of the other man’s shirt. Skilled fingers teased the warm skin he found beneath, causing goosebumps to spread. His little man, starting to get impatient, showed bolder actions. Grabbing handfuls of Agron’s shirt, he pulled, almost threatening to tear the soft fabric apart. Reluctantly, they parted to get rid of the offending pieces of fabric, just to crash lips back together in another hungry kiss.

“One could believe we’ve been weeks apart, not just a day.” Agron chuckled amused. Gently, he made Nasir lie down. Soft, clean sheets welcomed him, cool against his heated skin. Only now did Nasir realise he was panting already, every inch of his body aching with the wish to be touched, to be explored by knowing lips and talented fingers. He knew Agron harboured the same wish: formerly bright green eyes had darkened with lust, studying him with an almost predatory expression. The sight sent a chill down his spine, making him shiver deliciously. He loved to be claimed by the taller man, knowing that whatever he did, the outcome would always be an epic source of satisfaction.

“Even an hour is too much at times,” the Syrian said. Tightening his legs around his lover’s waist, he tried to draw him closer. Agron willingly obliged to the silent order. This time, his lips didn’t return for another kiss, but instead found a sweet spot below his partner’s ear. Nasir’s eyes fluttered shut by instinct, lips parting as they released growing pressure in the form of soft sighs. They increased in urge and volume as said lips kissed a trail down the length of his neck, nipping gently on his collarbone. His head tilted back, pressing further into the pillow while his hands mindlessly grasped for the man above him.

Agron couldn’t resist smirking against tender skin as he felt his lover’s hands caressing his shoulders, running through his hair. The gestures were still tender, despite the growing tension he could sense deep within his beloved. The smaller man’s chest heaved and fell with every deep breath, new goosebumps formed in the wake of loving kisses. It was the moment he reached Nasir’s flat stomach as he paused. With narrowed eyebrows, he brushed a finger over the colourful shades of a growing bruise. It couldn’t be much older than a couple of hours.

“What…” he started, but was cut off as a slender index finger pressed against his lips.

“Don’t,” Nasir ordered, with the hint of a plea in his voice. Eyes, darkened with desire, harboured bits of pain in their depth, and Agron understood. Those few hours were sacred, and theirs alone. The pain of reality, provided by a cruel word, was not welcome in their own little world.

And so, he returned to his former actions. He continued his way downwards until the reached the waistband of Nasir’s pants. By this time, his lover had grown so impatient that he barely could be held still anymore. Agron wanted nothing else but to tease, to draw the act out as long as possible. He wanted to kiss, lick, suck, draw cries and moans of pleasure from his partner’s swollen lips.

But Nasir’s wish for more perfectly mirrored his own. Both had faced a rough day, and both needed closeness. Neither was able to control, to give and watch how the other took. Equal actions were required. Everything else could be added later on. The entire night would be theirs.

He made quick work on Nasir’s pants, who, in return, had pushed himself up into a sitting position again and took care of his man as well. Soon, both found themselves facing an equally exposed lover, displaying obvious evidence of arousal. Yet, for a moment, they couldn’t help but stare, take in every inch of the other, burning the sight into their minds forever.

It was Nasir who reached out first. His darker hand created a beautiful contrast to Agron’s lighter skin colour. He allowed his hand to linger before he brushed his fingers along responding muscles, fluttering beneath tight skin. He could have spend hours with touching his lover, with exploring every irresistible inch. Agron was tall and strong, yet there was a grace and beauty to him that never failed to make the Syrian speechless.

Instinctively, he leaned in, placed a few wet, lapping kisses to the desired skin. He stopped only as gentle fingers grabbed his chin, lifted his head. Once again, eyes locked, holding the gaze for a moment. Then, Agron’s free hand came to rest on Nasir’s waist, silently signalling him to inch closer. In no need of any further invitations, he moved until he was straddling the taller man’s lap, hovering just high enough so the tip of his lover’s erection brushed against his ass ever so slightly. They had learnt a long time ago that those sweet touches were the cause of deepest satisfaction, if placed wisely.

“Do you want me to ride you?” Nasir asked, voice low and thick with need. Their faces were again only a breath apart.

“If that’s what you want,” Agron stated. Very often, he left the choice to him.

Nasir couldn’t resist a mild, seductive smirk. “I don’t care, as long as I can feel you inside me.”

“Then riding me it is,” Agron responded with a matching grin. “Allows me to watch the sinful beauty that is you.” He chuckled at the soft flush that appeared upon Nasir’s cheeks. The man wasn’t shy by any means: he had surprised him more than once with bold moves, with taking control and voicing interesting wishes. Yet, Nasir wasn’t used to the kind of attention Agron paid to him. He had adjusted to being used, to vulgar words and rough hands, offered by a man who was supposed to love him. All the more determined Agron was to prove that there was so much more to offer in this world.

“Come here, babe,” he growled softly. Wrapping an arm around Nasir’s slender waist, he pulled him closer, holding him flush against his chest. He shivered at the way his lover gazed down at him, eyes wide with lust an expectation, lips parted as they released breaths in sharp spurts. Single-handedly, Agron coated his fingers with lube before he slid them between the firm cheeks of his partner’s ass. Fingers gently teased the tight entrance before one dipped inside.

Nasir’s entire body responded immediately. Tensing in his tall man’s arms, he tossed his head back into his neck, long hair falling down the length of his back like a raven curtain. His eyes squeezed shut as he sighed, the sound quickly growing into moans as the finger started to move. By the time he inserted a second one, Agron brought his lips back to Nasir’s neck, drawing another, deeper moan from his lips.

“Please,” he whimpered, hips bucking in an attempt to get more. “I’m ready for you. I...I don’t need more of this.” He groaned again. “God, please! Fuck me!”

Agron couldn’t suppress a growl of his own at the harsh words, sounding like the sweetest melody in his ears. Withdrawing his fingers, he fished for a condom, in a haste putting it on before he brought his hands back to Nasir’s hips. The smaller man adjusted his position, bracing himself with a firm grip upon Agron’s shoulders. Nails dug into soft skin as the Syrian lowered himself onto his partner’s length, slowly taking him in the further he went. Both men tightly held onto each other, unable to contain moans at the sensation of the very first contact.

How could one ever get used to it? Nasir had been taken by men before, yet the experience had always been different. He knew not many men could compete with his lover when it came to size, but that wasn’t the only difference. Agron didn’t rush, didn’t push. He allowed him to adjust to size and burning heat of friction within him. He could allow himself to calm down before either of them would set a pace and offer a pleasant ride for the both of them.

A forbidden ride. Sweetest sin of all.

Nasir wasn’t aware of his shivering until he felt Agron’s arms tighten around his smaller form once more. He doubted there could be a more intimate experience than the feeling of his lover buried deep within him, stretching him, filling him, while holding him in such a loving, protective embrace. His senses were overstimulated: smells, tastes, sounds…

“Don’t be afraid,” Agron whispered then, brushing his lips over his lover’s ear. “I’m here with you. I’m all yours.”

All his. All mine, Nasir thought, overwhelmed by the thought. For so long, he had been treated like a slave, without will, without own wishes. Now here he was, held by the man he loved, assured that said beloved was his. His.

Crashing his lips back to Agron’s, Nasir lifted himself almost completely off of his lover, before he sank back into his lap, muffling their united moans with the heated kiss. He set a slow pace at first, stilling for a moment whenever he thrust back down.

Soon, he started to rock his hips in a harsher rhythm though, allowing primal instincts to take over. No longer could they keep lips locked as sighs and moans of utter pleasure demanded release. Arching like a bow, Nasir tilted his head back, allowing his partner not only better access to his neck but also a perfect view at him. For a couple of long moments, Agron forgot to participate as he took in the sight before him, lost in its beauty. There he sat, his beloved little man, fully giving in to his desires, legs spread far apart, cock rock-hard, skin covered with glistening pearls of sweat. His eyes followed a single droplet as it slid down the front of his lover’s chest, travelling over muscles that tensed and relaxed at every swing of the man’s hips, went lower, lower, until it disappeared from his view.

“Agron,” Nasir sighed, the following words turning into a drawn-out moan. “Move. Please…”

Forcing himself to focus, Agron took a tight hold on his lover’s hips again. Steadying himself with putting all his weight onto his legs, he started to meet Nasir’s movements with thrusts of his own. He got drawn further and further into the sensation, deeper and deeper. They moved in perfect sync, as if they had never done anything else in their lives. Nothing else but the sound of lustful moans, soft sighs and whispered pleas filled the room as the couple drove each other further and further into a roaring storm of emotions and sensations, threatening to carry them away.

Their release announced itself soon enough, yet the intensity caused minds to spin out of control. Tightly clinging to each other, face buried in the partner’s neck to muffle sounds that could no longer be controlled, they rode through the experience together. Sweaty and panting, they stayed frozen in place, arms and legs wrapped around each other in the most intimate of embraces. Hours seemed to have passed until Agron lowered the both of them back to the bed, still keeping Nasir close. He rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, eyes locked once more.

No words were needed for a long while as the lovers studied each other, held the partner’s gaze, tried to communicate in their very own way. Moments like this felt surreal, so removed from the reality they knew. It had taken them a while to get to this point, where darker thoughts could be blocked out with little effort.

Nasir was the first one to break. The dream-like smile disappeared, was replaced by an expression full of pain. Agron physically hurt at the sight, feeling utterly helpless as he saw fine features of a beautiful face growing tense.

“I don’t want you to go back,” he said without thinking.

“How much I wished that was possible,” Nasir whispered back.

“It is,” Agron said stubbornly. Thoughts were forcing their way into his mind: ideas he had mentally played through over and over again during the past couple of weeks. “I’m tired of meeting you in motel rooms, always on the run from your fucking ass of a partner. I’m tired of seeing this look, knowing I’ll have to send you back to that piece of shit.”

A dreadful sigh escaped Nasir’s lips. “We’ve talked about this so many times. I can’t break up with him. He’ll destroy us.”

“He is already destroying you!” Agron exclaimed. “Don’t you see? That fucker treats you like a worthless slave. You said it yourself: when you’re not with me, you barely exist anymore. You’re just a shell, without anything within. You got any idea what a scary idea that is?”

“I’m not going to hurt myself if that’s what frightens you,” Nasir assured him softly, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Or worse. I promise.”

“I know.” It was Agron’s turn to sigh. “But...I do know you’re suffering anyways. I can’t handle that anymore.”

Nasir lowered his gaze. “Then what do you propose?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather thoughts and courage. “Come with me,” he said then. “Let us run away. Far away. He’s a possessive ass, but when you’re out of reach, he’ll give up and look for a new toy. You and I both know I’m right.”

Nasir’s surprised eyes met his. “You...wanna leave the city? With me?”

“I’m not just talking about leaving Sydney,” Agron said, grateful he could finally translate his thoughts into words. “Remember the friend I mentioned? In New Zealand? He’d take us in for a while, until we can support ourselves.”

“You wanna leave the country?” Nasir still stared in disbelief. “But...what about…”

“What about what?” Agron interrupted. “What’s left over here that matters so much? I know Duro will come with us. He’s not getting things on track over here, maybe a fresh start would be the chance he needs. Apart from him, there’s only you for me. And we both know you have no one else but that piece of shit.” Determined as ever now, he took one of his lover’s hands into his, squeezing it gently. “Come with me. Let us start fresh, where we don’t have to hide any longer. Where we can be happy. Isn’t that what you want as well?”

Speechless and overwhelmed by the idea, Nasir stared back at his beloved, trying to get a hold on the story. Agron wanted to leave with him, leave behind the pain, the pressure, everything that hurt them on a daily basis. They could start a whole new life, the way they had always wanted things to be. They could finally be happy. Together.

The smile that eventually spread across his face was all the answer his lover needed.

~~~~

The sound of bickering voices could be heard even in the backyard. Chuckling, Nasir shook his head in amusement. Agron and Duro would always find a topic to argue about, even if it was just the question who picked up the daily newspaper in the morning.

Of course he wouldn’t admit it, but those two never failed to make him smile, even when they were shouting at each other. They were a constant reminder of how much had changed during the past couple of months.

After they had decided that they wanted to take the risk and leave the country, abandoning everything they knew, things had worked out rather quickly. His old partner hadn’t dared to follow him to the neighbour country, and Agron’s friend had happily offered his guest rooms to them.

Now, months later, he stood in the backyard of their little house, enjoying the stunning view in front of him. The beach was near, the rushing of the sea was sweeter than the best lullaby. They could watch the sun rise in the morning, and the play of colours upon the sky when it set again in the evening.

This was home. This was the result of what had started as the sweetest sins of all. Nasir’s smile widened as he felt how two arms wrapped around him from behind, how his boyfriend’s chin came to rest on his shoulder.

“Lost in your thoughts?” Agron asked. He didn’t bother to hide the hint of worry in his voice. He didn’t have to.

“They’re happy thoughts,” Nasir assured him, looking up at him with a warm smile.

And once again, like so many times before, they got lost in the intensity of an exchanged gaze, almost making them forget the surrounding world. This was home, and everything they needed.


	11. Forbidden Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forbidden Territory  
> Summary: Ignoring the rules, Agron and Nasir are willing to enter forbidden territory.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17  
> Word Count: 2,523  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a continuity of my 20 Kiss oneshot ‘Secret Kiss’. Part 1 of the oneshot series.

Ever since he had been transferred to the Capua Soccer Team, Nasir had felt himself drawn towards fellow player Agron. The team had welcomed him warmly. He fitted in right from the start, and finally got the chance to explore his talent in the best possible way. The transfer had been his big chance: he hadn’t hesitated for even the split of a second before he had signed the contract.

But things with Agron had always been on a different level of interesting. He didn’t know what it was about this man. Was it the fact that he was built like a god, muscular yet slender and subtly elegant? Or could he blame those bright green eyes, staring right into one’s soul? Maybe he should consider the smile that created the sexiest dimples on Earth. Or the fact that the man was all around fantastic.

Just thinking about all those possible reasons made Nasir blush and feel like a fangirl. Agron was just a friend, had been right from the start. They got along amazingly well, spent hour upon hour in each other’s hotel room, watching silly crap on TV, or having an actual conversation, sharing stories that no one else knew about.

It was a unique connection that united them, and Nasir had been determined not to ruin it in favour of sating his increasing desire for the man. Yes, he was handsome. Downright smoking hot even. But he was a fellow player on his team nonetheless. He was forbidden territory, and no sexual adventure was worth the risk of destroying such a friendship.

Of course things were never as easy as they seemed to be on paper: that counted for soccer matches as much as for any kind of relationships. He had tried to keep things on a platonic level, firmly denying his growing attraction. He should have expected that sometimes, determination simply wasn’t enough though.

Nasir’s mind was spinning as Agron’s lips pressed more firmly against his. The man knew how to kiss, but that wasn’t the only reason why he had screwed his resolutions so quickly. Both of them had gotten rid of the few pieces of cloth that had separated them. Heated, bare skin met skin as they clung to each other, suppressed desire finally unleashed. Never before, he had felt such an odd mix of relief and guilt. What had he gotten himself into?

“But...what…” he made another lame attempt, his voice trailing off into a desperate moan as Agron’s lips found the sweet spot right below his ear. Nasir hissed as his back met the cool metal of the locker next to his. His entire body jerked as Agron pressed his muscular form firmly against him.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, grateful for the strong arms around his slender hips. He didn’t trust his legs’ ability to carry his weight much longer. He startled himself with the volume of his own groan as the taller man’s erected cock brushed against his. If that already felt so good, what would happen if…

“Screw those sorry fuckers.” Nasir whimpered as those heated lips left his neck. He shuddered as Agron’s eyes met his then. “I might be wrong, but I got the feeling you want this as badly as me.” The taller man smirked. “I’ve seen them, you know? Those looks you threw into my direction. The way you were watching me and then pretended you didn’t. Don’t blush! I’m glad you did. Thought the attraction was one-sided.”

Nasir couldn’t help but snort in response. “As if.” He sighed. “But...you know what they say...about players getting involved with each other.”

“It’s not about us being on the same team,” Agron said firmly. “It’s about those fuckers having a problem with gay players. That’s what society is still like...they pretend to be all open minded, and then make a huge deal of two male players having a thing. That’s not exactly the definition of tolerance, don’t you think?” He leaned in further, his face only a breath away from Nasir’s. “Are you willing to give them the satisfaction of keeping us apart? Just ‘cause some people refused to pull their heads out of their fucking asses?” Their lips met in the whisper of a kiss. “Besides...who needs to find out about this?”

Nasir didn’t know whether it was Agron’s speech or the fact that he had been longing for this moment for far too long. Maybe it was a combination of both, and he couldn’t have cared less as he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him in for another, even more heated kiss.

He was right: who the fuck cared? People were as stuck up and intolerant as ever. Only political correctness made sure they didn’t run around, voicing their opinions all day long. That didn’t change what was still going wrong in peoples’ minds. So why would they bend to fucking rules that made no sense?

Once again, Nasir involuntarily whined in complaint as Agron pulled back. He was rewarded with an amused chuckle.

“A little impatient, are you not?” With a wink, he hurried back to his own locker. His smirk had turned into an odd mix of something goofy and predatory as he returned, proudly presenting condom and lube to his partner.

“Always prepared, huh?” Nasir couldn’t suppress a chuckle of his own. Before he could add more though, Agron’s lips found his again. At this point, nothing would have made him consider backing off. Nasir’s hands slid up the taller man’s back, nails dragging across smooth skin, certainly leaving marks. He already started to miss those strong hands upon his own heated body.

He wasn’t left hanging for long though. Although being aware of what was to happen next, he gasped in surprise as long fingers slid over the cheeks of his ass. One hand came to rest on his hips, pulling him away from the locker to allow his lover better access. He jerked involuntarily as lube-coated fingers teased his tight hole.

“You okay with that?” Agron mumbled into his ear, keeping their bodies pressed together, never stopping to pepper the smaller man’s neck with feather-light kisses.

“Yes.” Moaning at the flashes of heat that shot through his body, Nasir pressed his head back against the locker door, eyes squeezed shut. “Just...didn’t do that in ages.”

“About fucking time then.” He could feel Agron smirk against his skin. Once again, his entire body responded as the first finger dipped in.

Slowly.

Exploringly.

Indeed, a long time had passed since Nasir had been touched like this for the last time. He wouldn’t admit that he hadn’t had sex in years. The sensation was almost too overwhelming for him to handle, but that encouraged him even more. Keeping Agron in place with one hand running through his short, still slightly wet hair, he allowed the other one to wander. He enjoy the way the tall man’s muscles flexed beneath his gentle fingertips. It was his turn to smirk as Agron hissed the moment his smaller hand brushed over the man’s painfully hard cock. The sound trailed off into a low growl as his fingers closed around it.

“Shit!” he cursed, momentarily stopping the movements of his fingers. “Why’d we wait for so long?”

Nasir couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “How about you shut the hell up?” he growled, feeling himself reaching an almost unbearable state of impatience. Pushing back against now three fingers, buried deep within him, he moan and added, “And no more teasing. Fuck me already, or do you intend to get us caught?”

It was Agron’s turn to laugh, but what followed had little to do with humour. Their lips crashed together once more. Obviously, his fellow player wasn’t as cool about the situation as he had pretended to be, and Nasir offered aid with putting the condom on. Two strong arms lifted Nasir up then, pressing him back against the cold locker. Instincts kicked in, making it almost hilariously easy for them to find their balance. Once more, Nasir was taken by surprise as his lover’s cock pushed against his entrance and slowly but steadily slid in. Yes, years of absence didn’t stay unnoticed. The first flashes of pain were quickly joined in by an almost surreal sense of pleasure.

He could feel Agron forced himself not to rush. The gesture warmed his heart, but Nasir’s own impatience demanded more. Wrapping his legs more firmly around the other man’s waist, he pulled him closer, sighing at the way he was finally filled completely.

“Move…” he all but pleaded.

Agron didn’t need a further invitation. Pulling out almost completely, he slammed back in a second later. Nasir gasped at the sensation, shuddering at the loud sound caused by the locker behind him though. If they kept going like that, the metallic sound would alert unwelcome intruders sooner or later.

“Bench,” he breathed, giving the man’s shoulder a mild push to emphasize his words.

Fortunately, Agron understood and agreed. He made a step backwards, fingers tightly holding on to Nasir’s ass as he lowered himself to the bench behind him. Finding himself sitting in his lover’s lap now, he couldn’t resist an almost devilish grin at the realisation that it was him in control now. Finally no more hesitation, no more taking things slowly.

Just for the split of a moment, Nasir pulled back, meeting Agron’s gaze. He shuddered at the lust he could see in those green eyes, now so much darker than usual. Oh, how much he had been longing for this moment.

Their lips locked in a messy, hungry kiss as Nasir started to move. He set a rough, fast pace, knowing neither of them would be able to hold on much longer. At first, their desperate kisses managed to muffle lustful moans and sighs, but eventually, the pressure deep within the pit of his belly grew too intense. Wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, he held on as tightly as humanly possible while he rode his lover. Neither of them was able to control the increasing volume of groans that echoed through the locker room, and neither of them cared.

Time seemed to pass at a different speed as both lovers brought each other closer and closer to much needed completion. Nasir’s mind was spinning, unable to believe that what he was experiencing was more than just an erotic dream. The man in his arms, pounding into him in a maddening rhythm, was there for real, just as hungry for more as him. Those hands upon his body, leaving marks on his back, wrapping around his cock to help him along, truly existed. No longer was he lost in wild fantasies. It was happening. He and Agron, alone in the team’s locker room, finally giving in to a primal need which he had never experienced like this before.

Even though he had felt it building deep within him, the force of his orgasm took him by surprise nonetheless. Nasir knew he was shouting Agron’s name as he came, head tossed back, lips parted, back arched so much that he relied on those strong hands, preventing him from falling. The sensation was more powerful than he would have dared to imagine, and was intensified as he felt the man beneath him tense, heard the low, guttural growl as his lover climaxed as well.

Panting heavily, they remained sitting on the bench, arms tightly wrapped around each other in an attempt to calm down again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Nasir felt himself returning to the real world. It took him a while to notice the way Agron’s hands were drawing lazily lines and circles upon his bare back. He shivered as those now familiar lips brushed along his neck, tongue darting out to tease him.

“I can almost hear you thinking,” Agron whispered then, amusement in his voice. Nasir felt how he cupped his cheeks, gently tilting his head back so they could face each other. Desire was still visible in his eyes, but something else had joined in. “So?”

Knowing lies wouldn’t get him anywhere, Nasir shrugged. “I was just wondering…” He sighed. “Nothing, it’s silly.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Shaking his head, he groaned. “Fine. I was just wondering...what’ll happen now? I mean...now that it happened, will we pretend it was a nice, fucking amazing adventure and that’s it?”

Shrugging, Agron offered a mild smirk. “Well, sure. Although it’d be a shame, you know? It was...quite nice.”

“Quite?” Nasir cocked an eyebrow at him, unable to contain a smirk of his own.

“Very nice.” Agron captured his lips in a sweet kiss. “Very hot.” Another kiss. “Very fucking sexy.”

“So we’ll keep this going?” Nasir wanted to know, feeling himself drifting off again. How was he ever supposed to resist him anyway?

“Like I said,” Agron stated, eyes fixed on his. “No one needs to know.” He kissed him again, allowing his lips to linger. With a playful sigh, he added, “Guess we’re in need of another shower. Care to join me?”

Nasir chuckled. “You even have to ask?”

~~~~

By the time they arrived at the hotel’s bar, the rest of the team had already gathered there, drinks in hand, celebrating their victory. Nasir was grateful for the dimmed light, convinced that his flushed face would immediately give away what he and Agron had done just a few minutes ago. He could still feel the tension between them, stronger than ever.

No one seemed to sense it though. Nasir knew he was paranoid at times, and he wasn’t going to let his worries get into the way of whatever it was they were currently enjoying with each other.

Getting himself a drink, Nasir climbed onto a barstool, with a smile watching his cheering friends. Everyone was still on a high after their victory. The match wasn’t the dominant topic in his mind though, and lost in his thoughts, Nasir didn’t notice Gannicus’s presence until the man cleared his throat.

“So you did it, huh?” Gannicus grinned knowingly. “Where? At the locker room? Naughty…”

“What?” Nasir’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I...don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gannicus chuckled. “Of course you don’t.” His expression turned serious as he added, “Don’t worry, man. There’s nothing wrong with this.”

Nasir shrugged. “Guess you’re the only one who thinks that.”

“So what?” Gannicus shook his head. “Sure, they’re paying us good money for the job we’re doing, but last time I checked, we didn’t sell our souls to Batiatus. Do whatever you like. Screw the fucking rules.” His smile returned, warmer this time. “Like I said, don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell anyone. Just enjoy the fun.”

With a wink, he got up, joining the others again. Taking a sip of his drink, Nasir scanned the room until he spotted Agron. Their gazes met for a moment. It was enough to make him agree with Gannicus. Who cared for stupid guidelines? With a smirk of his own, he left the barstool behind. Sometimes, jumping right in was the best choice.


	12. Sweet, Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot series based on the story 'On a Date' for the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Day 4).
> 
> Title: Sweet, Sweet Dreams  
>  Summary: Love follows its very own rules.  
>  Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
>  Rating/Warnings: R  
>  Word Count: 2,886  
>  Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“Will you just stop grinning like a fool?” Agron asked, for what felt like the hundredth time rolling his eyes at his younger brother. “We’re not going to a strip club, okay? Calm down.”

“So what?” Duro shrugged. “They’re not getting all naked, but it’s surely still gonna be hot as fuck.” His grin widened. “Plus we’re gonna be special guests.”

Agron didn’t bother to argue back, knowing he wouldn’t stop his brother from looking like an idiot no matter how hard he tried. He still wasn’t convinced the idea to take Duro with him was a good one, but Nasir had insisted on it.

And who was he to disobey? Sighing inwardly, Agron straightened himself, running a hand through his short hair - a gesture that never failed to give away what was really going on in the depth of his mind.

“Why so nervous, Bruder?” Duro asked then, just like expected. He could almost feel his little brother’s knowing glance resting upon him.

“I’m not nervous,” Agron tried to lie anyway, glaring at the snort he received in response. If there was a person he couldn’t fool, it was Duro. The man could read him like an open book.

“It’s because knowing your boyfriend dances in front of others is one thing. Actually seeing him doing it is another though, eh?” the younger man pointed out then. Smirking at the look he received in response, he added, “Besides, you’re scared of how much of a turn on he’s gonna be. Would be easier if you’d done the nasty already.”

“Gosh, will you ever shut up?” Agron groaned, shaking his head. “I told you I care, and that we wanna do it right. Means one step after the other.”

Duro chuckled. “So? One step after the other doesn’t mean sex’s not allowed. Or are you afraid of what your dancer boy is capable of in bed?” He roared with laughter as Agron slapped the back of his head in annoyance.

No further words were exchanged until they arrived at ‘The Rebellion’. The tall man outside waved them in with a welcoming smile. The inside of the club was familiar since Agron’s last visit for his and Nasir’s date. Said date had been so much more than he would have ever dared to imagine. Even though the two of them differed in so many ways, there was clearly something that just fitted. To sum it up, Agron knew Nasir was perfect for him, and even though he believed he was about to go crazy with nervousness, he would have never dared to decline his date’s invitation.

“Whoa,” Duro gasped as they made their way through the lovingly decorated and perfectly lit rooms. The atmosphere never failed to impress Agron - there was something warm and subtly sexy about it that would make every visitor feel instantly welcome.

Turning toward his brother, he noticed Duro’s goofy grin had returned as he stared at employees passing by. The younger man’s face flushed bright red as he was greeted with smiles and winks.

“Don’t slip on your own drool,” he stated.

Glaring at him, Duro answered, “Seriously, man? You think I’m gonna misbehave at such a place? It’s almost...intimidating.” He chuckled nervously. “Gosh, no surprise only the rich guys show up in here. I don’t even dare to touch the seats.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked up. “There are surely special rules to follow, right? Like...some kind of etiquette.”

Agron shook his head in response. Only Duro could change from sassy to insecure in a matter of seconds. He found himself impressed by how much he looked like the little boy he had once been in such situations.

“Just keep your hands to yourself,” he said, craning his head to look for Nasir.

Duro huffed. “I wasn’t exactly going to grab the next best girl, you know? I…” His voice trailed off as a young, dark-haired waitress went past him. She smiled at him, almost shyly. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” she said, smile widening just a hint before she disappeared again.

“Come on, brother.” Agron grabbed Duro’s arm, preventing him from following the waitress. He opened his mouth to add more, but words were quickly forgotten as a familiar face appeared in the midst of the steadily growing crowd. A broad smile split his face. “Nasir!”

“You really showed up!” Nasir mirrored his smile, almost throwing himself into Agron’s open arms. He shivered as the shorter man hugged him tightly, for a moment getting lost in the delicious smell. Unable to resist, he buried his face in the Syrian’s silky hair.

“You should know by now that I keep my promises,” he answered, pulling back enough so he could give his man a look over. Subconsciously, he bit his bottom lip at the sight. Even dressed in casual shorts, a tank top and with his hair pulled back in a messy bun, there was something about Nasir that was simply stunning.

“When are you gonna be up there?” he asked, nodding his head towards the stage.

“Still got some time left. I’m gonna take you to your table first.” He turned to the man by Agron’s side. “I’m Nasir. Guess you’re Duro?”

Tearing his eyes away from the waitress he had spotted again, Duro nodded. “Yeah, the one and only. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the invitation.” To his brother, he added, “See? I’m not embarrassing you yet.” He grinned broadly at Agron’s glare and Nasir’s laughter.

Together they made their way through the growing number of customers toward a table near the stage. Duro’s attention shifted away immediately. Watching that, Agron shook his head in disbelief.

“Seems like my brother has taken interest in one of your waitresses,” he said.

“Diona.” Nasir nodded. “I noticed.”

“Should I tell him to screw the idea or does he have a chance?” Agron wanted to know, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.

Nasir’s smile widened. “Diona’s one of the sweetest women I know. If your brother keeps giving her such a bright smile, he’ll have a date with her by the end of the night.” Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips along Agron’s arm, the touch so soft and tender that he shivered visibly. Nasir offered a knowing smirk before his expression softened. “I’m so happy you came.”

“And I’m surprise that keeps amazing you,” Agron admitted, fully turning toward the beautiful dancer. “You didn’t expect me to show up for our date, and now again…”

Nasir shrugged awkwardly. “Well…I was just your date last time you were around. But now you’re gonna see me up there, doing what I do for a living.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Agron tilted his head to the side. “Why do I have the suspicion that you still fear I might run off and not turn back? I thought you knew I’m not like those idiots you were with before.”

“I know.” Nasir sighed, looking almost shy as he explained, “See...I think I know you quite well by now. You’re a jealous guy, so seeing me perform up there, purposefully turning people’s attention towards me...I’m not sure you’re gonna be okay with it. Despite what you keep saying.”

Gently capturing the hand that was still drawing lazy lines along his forearm, Agron gave it a squeeze and answered, “Nasir, I’d have even dated you during your stripper days.”

The Syrian’s face flushed bright red as he shook his head. “I’m pretty certain you wouldn’t have.” He lowered his gaze, unable to keep eyes locked any longer. Agron felt a sudden rush of discomfort at the sight - something was boiling beneath the surface, but he knew now was not the right moment to keep on pushing.

“I am a jealous idiot,” he admitted then. “If I saw someone openly hitting on you, I’d probably knock them out. But...I know this is your job and that you love it. I really wanna make this work, and if accepting people’s gazes upon you is what needs to be done, then I’m gonna do it.” To emphasize his words, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Nasir’s in the whisper of a kiss.

The other man rewarded him with a bright smile. “Good to know,” he said, moving to get up. “I’ll see you after the show. Enjoy. And make sure your brother doesn’t slip on his own drool. Although I guess Diona will keep him distracted.” With a wink, he got up and disappeared in the growing crowd.

Leaning back in his chair, Agron made himself comfortable, letting his eyes wander through the room for a moment. Yes, he was nervous and no, he did not want people to stare at the guy he was slowly falling for. He had made a promise for a reason though, and was determined as ever to keep it.

“He’s nice,” Duro’s voice interrupted then. “Really friendly guy. I approve.”

“Thank God.” Agron playfully rolled his eyes in response. In fact, he couldn’t deny his brother’s words made him happy. Even though his brother’s biggest talent was getting on his nerves and driving him crazy, Duro’s opinion mattered. He doubted twins could be closer than the both of them were, and knowing the man liked his new boyfriend brought a kind of relief with it.

“Still nervous?”

Agron shrugged. “I’m gonna be okay. It’s just a job after all. They’re allowed to look, but…”

“You’re not getting laid either,” Duro completed, ducking to escape yet another slap.

“Not yet,” Agron stated with a mock glare. “Still, I think getting used to it is the only option if I wanna make this work.”

“You’re gonna be just fine.” With an encouraging smile, Duro patted his shoulder. His mouth fell shut again as a waitress arrived with their drinks. Agron didn’t have to look up to identify the approaching woman - his brother’s flushed face was revealing enough.

“Here you go,” she said, brightly smiling as she placed the colourful drinks before them.

“Thank you, um…” Duro’s voice trailed off, cheeks coloured in deep shades of red now.

“I’m Diona,” she answered, smile growing. There was the shy look again. Biting his tongue, Agron swallowed down a rising chuckle.

“D-Diona,” Duro repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh...what a...beautiful name. Starts with a D. Like mine. Because my name is Duro. Almost like yours.”

Diona chuckled. “It’s a really nice name as well.” She stood, gazing down at the nervous man for another moment but as words failed Duro, she added, “Have a lovely night, gentlemen. If you need anything, just call me over.”

“Thanks, Diona.” Agron gave her a nod and the waitress left, not without another look towards his little brother. Duro, though, seemed to be entirely oblivious of the little gesture as he groaned.

“Just kill me already, will you?” he sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you punch my lights out when I started that shit about comparing our names? Am I insane?”

“Just a little bit.” Winking at the desperate man, Agron gently patted his shoulder. “Calm down, Bruder. She likes you. It’s obvious.”

Duro snorted in disbelief. “Yeah, sure. Everyone loves a blushing idiot who’s tripping over his own words.”

“Believe it or not, but some people actually do.” Agron’s smile softened as he squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Relax. You’re doing just fine. I’m pretty sure women prefer a nervous idiot like you to one who throws bold pick up lines at them. Especially when working in an establishment where men tend to overstep. Despite the etiquette.”

Duro stared back at him with raised eyebrows for another moment before he sighed and shrugged. It took him several minutes until he managed to relax in his chair and look out for his favourite waitress again.

Meanwhile Agron turned his attention towards the stage. He was grateful to realise that he was about to calm down as well. The shows performed up there really couldn’t be compared to what he might or might not have seen at other clubs before. The dancers were talented and knew how to entertain their audience without having to get entirely naked. Every single one of them possessed the skills to create a sizzling atmosphere without having to rely on nudity.

And then, Nasir entered the stage. Duro, Diona, the customers and everyone else were forgotten as soon as he laid eyes upon his boyfriend. He knew his mouth fell open as he took in the man, but couldn’t help himself. No shyness was visible in those dark eyes anymore as Nasir moved, getting lost in the rhythm of the music.

My Syrian Prince, he thought. No longer was he bothered by whatever other customers might be thinking, by all those gazes resting upon the beautiful man. Said man was his, and the idea that Nasir might seriously worry he could ever change his mind was almost too hilarious to be true.

Mine, Agron thought, shuddering. All mine. Hands tightening around the handles of his chair, he took in every little detail, followed every movement with his eyes. Oh, what it would be like to run his hands across this smooth, perfect skin, feeling those fine muscles flex beneath his fingertips. How much he wanted to taste, to lick, to kiss. How much he wanted to see what those hips could do to him while he was buried deep within his lover, watching him as he rolled them in a dance of pleasure.

Oh God.

It took Agron several long moments until he realised that the show had ended. Only when another dancer stepped out onto the stage, his mind slowly returned to the present. Shifting in his chair, Agron felt his cheeks heating up at the realisation that not only his mind had enjoyed the stunning view of his handsome partner. Awkwardly, he sank deeper into his chair, hoping the table would do its job and hide the hard cock in his too tight jeans.

“Bet you wouldn’t get up if I asked you to now, huh?”

All erotic feelings vanished as soon as Duro’s voice met his ears. Growling slightly, he glared at his brother, just to receive the all too familiar grin in response.

“Jealous?” he snapped, much to Duro’s amusement.

“Nah.” He shook his head. “I’ll leave the sexy guys to you. Although he’s really nice to look at, I gotta say.” He chuckled, an unexpected warmth glinting in his eyes which didn’t suit his teasing comments. “You noticed that whenever his attention drifted towards his audience, the only one he ever looked at was you?”

This time, Duro didn’t laugh as Agron felt his face heating up even more. No, he hadn’t noticed, but the piece of information meant more than he would ever dare to admit.

Hours passed and Agron was allowed to watch Nasir on stage another couple of times. Although nervousness was no longer riding him, the effect the shows had on him stayed the same. He couldn’t deny the idea of baby steps suddenly seemed crazy as his body craved for the petite Syrian more than ever. Promises were made for a reason though, and he would keep his.

He couldn’t tell what time it was when Nasir finally left the rooms behind the stage again and, with a nervous smile of his own, made his way through the groups of tables. He was still dressed up, looking so much more innocent though. Not that he was, Agron thought with the hint of a grin.

“Hey,” his man said as he arrived, sinking into an empty chair. Hand fidging in his lap, he struggled for a moment before he asked, “So?”

“So?” Biting his tongue, Agron couldn’t resist the urge to rack his eyes over the handsome man’s body again. So much skin on display, looking so appealing in the dimmed light. His fingertips itched with the urge to reach out. Mine. All mine.

“Well...what did you think?”

Agron couldn’t contain a chuckle at the question. “It’s safe to say that was the hottest thing I’ve seen.”

Nasir blushed bright red. “You’re kidding me?”

Laughing loudly at the obvious surprise, Agron shook his head. “Come on, you ever saw yourself up there? Goodness, you could’ve set the room on fire.” Gently, he took one of Nasir’s hands into his. “I know what we agreed on and I’m not gonna push you. But I can’t deny the urge to run my hands all over you and show you just what a fucking hot man you are is quite tempting.”

Nasir’s cheeks seemed to redden even more, but he smile. “You know how to flatter.” Then he chuckled as well. “Aw, didn’t I tell you your brother would catch Diona’s attention in no time?”

Turning back to the man by his side, his expression softened once more. Indeed there he sat, his awkward brother, engaged in a conversation with his favourite waitress. No longer did Duro look like he was about to throw up or faint with nervousness. The sight made him happy. Even more, Agron enjoyed the warm hand he was holding though and as he turned back to Nasir, he knew even jealousy wouldn’t be strong enough to get into his way.


	13. A Matter of Power, A Matter of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Matter of Power, A Matter of Trust  
> Summary: Agron and Nasir take turns.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir, Sibyl  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17/sexual content  
> Word Count: 3,323  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is based on my story ‘Crush on You’, written for the prompt collection.

If he was asked to spend forever like this, he would agree without a second thought. That one of the hottest people on TV would have a crush on him had come as a rather big surprise for Agron. That one day, said man would sit on his couch, straddling his lap during a heated make out session though had been the furthest from his mind.

Not that finding someone to date was a problem. As one of the most well-known MMA fighters, Agron had enough fans who were more than willing to go out with him. And move things a little further, of course. But a guy like Nasir…for some reason, he had believed to be far out of reach for such a man.

Probably such foolish thoughts had been spinning around in the Syrian’s mind as well. But who cared for temporary confusion and unrequited longing? His surroundings were long forgotten as Agron allowed his hands to travel down the length of Nasir’s back until the reached the man’s ass. His jeans did little to hide its perfect form and he smirked as Nasir moaned against his lips when he squeezed the tight flesh.

Oh, how much he was addicted to moments like that. His own pants had grown uncomfortably tight a while ago. The fact that Nasir kept brushing against his rock-hard erection every now and then didn’t make it any easier for him. Then there were those skilled hands, either running through his short hair or tearing at his shirt that was definitely starting to offend them both.

And then, there were those lips. Damn those lips. By now, Agron was sure Nasir had explored every inch of his body with them. He had felt them wrapped around his cock, sucking him eagerly, or placing trails of feather-light kisses across heated skin. The most he loved them pressed against his though, the man’s tongue darting past them, exploring him like he was the sweetest dessert he had ever tasted.

Damn, he was one lucky guy.

And so, he couldn’t help the disappointed whimper that escaped him as soon as Nasir’s lips parted from his. He all but glared up at the man, now seated upon his thighs, staring down at him with lust-filled, almost pitch-black eyes. How much he just wanted to flip them over and pin Nasir into the couch. Naked of course. Or he would have his lover ride him. Gosh, how much he loved the sight.

Or maybe…

The moment Nasir’s eyebrow raised in curiosity, Agron knew his cheeks had started to redden for real. Mentally, he cursed himself. When would he ever learn to be in control over his facial expressions?

“Why don’t we get you out of those clothes, eh?” he decided to say before Nasir could ask any questions. “Those jeans can’t be comfortable like that.”

“Nice try.” Nasir knowingly smirked at him. “Whatever thought just ran through your mind…I wanna know it. And I won’t get any piece of clothes removed until you shared it.”

Agron frowned in response. “You do know I could just rip them off you?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re gonna get me going though.” Nasir licked his lips and Agron wanted to chase it back into that sinful mouth. Damn this man. “So?”

Agron offered his best attempt at a glare, but knew he failed miserably. He could look like a beast around others, especially when about to fight. But Nasir…the man had to be a magical creature. Only he could cause this odd calmth within him, erasing even the slightest hints of rage.

“Fine!” He groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. “Gosh, I was just thinking…well, what it’d be like to try…something else than the usual.”

“Like what?”

Agron shrugged. “You know…stuff.” His eyes widened at the wicked smirk he received in response. “No! I mean…dammit, man!”

Obviously mighty entertained by the conversation, Nasir laughed. “Just spill it, Agron. Tell me what you want. I gotta say I’m getting impatient here.” To emphasize his words, he adjusted his position, grinding into his lover’s lap. Agron lost track of his thoughts for a moment, lips parting in a silent moan. As he caught his man’s eyes then, he sighed.

“Fine,” he said again. “There’s just something I’ve never tried before, and…I don’t know, suddenly it sounded quite appealing in my head.”

“And what would that be?” Nasir wanted to know, truly curious now. They had tried their fair share of ‘things’ so far. Except one.

“I wanna reverse roles for once,” Agron admitted. “You know…”

It was Nasir’s turn to look at him with in surprise widened eyes. “You mean me fucking you?”

“Yeah.” Once again, Agron cursed himself. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Sorry.” Nasir’s expression changed instantly. “I mean, it’s just that…did you mean we never tried this before, or that you never tried it before.”

Agron knew his face was bright red at this point, but he had stopped caring. “Is that so surprising? It’s not like I ever was with anyone whom I wanted to fuck me. It’s just not…well…”

Nasir’s look softened. “It’s nothing you ever wanted to try ‘cause it’d make you feel out of control, yeah? ‘Cause a guy like you always wants to be in control. It’s what big, tough guys do.”

Frowning again, Agron asked, “Are you making fun of me?”

“You ever think I would?” Nasir rolled his eyes. “Just be honest to yourself, Agron. It’s a control thing, isn’t it? Never get into a position that could make you vulnerable in any way. Hey.” Reaching out, he captured Agron’s cheek, with his thumb gently making their eyes lock again. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s the way you are. I’m not like that, but so what? Everyone’s different.” He paused. “In fact…I feel kinda honoured that you’re considering to do that with me.”

Agron shrugged again, feeling a new kind of embarrassment rising at Nasir’s warm words. “Well, you’re different than the guys I was with before. I…” He couldn’t get the word out, even if he had wanted to. Yes, he did trust Nasir. More than he had ever trusted a stranger before. His former lovers would have never been allowed to take him. Ever. He was the one the in control. Always. Especially in bed.

But with Nasir…

“You’d like to give it a try?” Nasir asked then, once again seeming to read his mind. “I’m gonna promise to be gentle with you.”

“You think I couldn’t take you?”

Nasir rolled his eyes again. “Don’t make it sound like that. It’s sex, not a stupid contest.” Shifting again, he inched closer, his face not more than a breath away. “I want you to be honest. Tell me to stop in case I might hurt you. No ego games or you can take care of this…,” he palmed his lover’s erection through his pants, “all by yourself.”

It was settled then. Before he truly knew what he was doing, Agron found himself and Nasir in his bedroom, fully naked now, and almost painfully aroused. He was excited - there was no way to deny that. He also couldn’t deny the increasing hints of nervousness though. He did trust Nasir, more than he had ever trust anyone beside his brother. But trusting someone and allowing them to get in a powerful position where he was of little control proved harder than expected.

He wouldn’t back off though. Agron knew Nasir didn’t care either way, and thought it was only fair to take turns at time. Apart from that, the nervousness was joined by an almost unbearable need as he took in his lover. How could he deny that he was fantasizing about that impressive dick buried deep within him?

Lying on his stomach, Agron turned his eyes away from his partner, convinced he would come undone untouched if he just stared at him long enough. That Nasir had truly been so amazed by the fact he was interested was still a mystery to him. Who the hell would not be into this man?

For a moment lost in thoughts, he was startled back to reality as he felt his lover hovering above him, not more than a mere inch between heated skin of their bodies. He shivered as Nasir’s lips brushed against his ear, tongue briefly outlining it before he spoke.

“Like I said,” he whispered, “I want you to tell me to stop when you’re getting uncomfortable.”

“As if,” Agron replied boldly. Yet he shivered again as he felt Nasir’s lips closing over the sweet spot right below his ear while one of his hands slid down the length of his spine. Closing his eyes, he hummed in comfort as his lover’s hands and lips travelled across the tight skin of his back. He could feel his muscles respond at every touch, every nibbling kiss. Instinctively, he ground his hips further into the mattress in search of some relief.

“You gonna tease me any longer and I’m gonna change my mind,” he growled eventually.

Nasir chuckled. “I’m not teasing. Just getting you all nice and relaxed.”

Agron’s eyes squeezed shut more firmly as his man’s lips focused their attention upon his lower back while his hands moved further south. The longing blazing in the pit of his stomach increased rapidly as a long finger slid along the sensitive path between the cheeks of his ass. His entire body shuddered at the barely-there touches. He wanted to curse the Syrian for being such a tease, but all that left his lips was a surprised gasp when Nasir’s other hand seemed to appear out of nowhere. This time, a lube-covered finger teased his hole, lingering long enough to allow him to back off. When he didn’t, his lover slowly eased the finger inside.

Shit!, he thought, unsure if he had hissed the word or not. The sensation was unfamiliar, but despite the mild sting he felt at first, it was rather enjoyable. He swallowed hard at a brief rush of nervousness as he reminded himself of the vulnerable position he was in, lying on his stomach like that with his thighs spread far apart, at the mercy of his partner.

All doubts were erased from mind as Nasir’s finger started to move, slowly inching in and pulling back in a gentle rhythm. His lips were still upon Agron’s skin, seeming to soothe more than to arouse by now. Burying his face in his pillow, he allowed the wild storm of sensations to wash over him, to take control over his impatient body.

“You ready to take some more?” Nasir’s quiet voice asked then, not rising above a whisper.

“You kidding me?” Agron asked back between gritted teeth. He wanted to make another smart-ass comment, but words failed him when a second finger was inserted into him. “Fuck!” he groaned, hands tightly grasping the pillow. Who knew it would be like that to be on the receiving end of such ministrations? Like promised, Nasir took his sweet time with getting him prepared, fingers gently stretching him, although he doubted there was anything really that could get him fully ready for what was to come. Long, thick cock couldn’t be compared to fingers, no matter how talented they were.

Eventually he reached the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. Agron had been unbearably turned on before, especially when sleeping with Nasir for the first time. Yet nothing could compare to the maddening feelings he was dealing with now. He didn’t want more. He needed it. Like the air he breathed.

“Shit, Nasir!” he groaned into his arm, biting down into the flesh in a helpless attempt to ease the tension tearing at his every nerves by now. “Fuck me already! That’s enough, and don’t you dare to say otherwise.”

He felt more than he heard the chuckle against his shoulder blades. Another whimper escaped him as the fingers were removed and he briefly lost all contact to his lover. Before he could gather the energy and will to move though, he felt two familiar hands taking gentle hold of his hips. Willingly, Agron allowed Nasir to move him into the position best for them.

“Agron,” he started.

“I know, I know,” the German interrupted him forcefully, hands raking through his hair in impatience. “If I want you to stop, I’m gonna say it, but would you finally start for fuck’s sake?”

This time, Nasir didn’t chuckle in response. Instead, the grip upon his hips tightened. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the tip of his lover’s condom-clad erection press against his entrance.

“Breath,” Nasir ordered gently. “Concentrate on it.” He waited until Agron did like he was told. Then, ever so slowly, he started to ease himself in. Agron’s teeth gritted at the pain that greeted him - a sharp sting that made him tense. Remembering his lover’s words, he focused on his breathing for a moment, filling his lungs with air and releasing it again.

An endlessly long moment passed until Nasir allowed himself to enter his lover further. Agron continued to breath, hissing through clenched teeth as he was filled inch by inch. He felt how Nasir’s fingers dug more firmly into his sides. Coupled with the man’s low growl, the gesture revealed more than words could. He knew from own experience how overwhelming this first contact was, how much one wanted to thrust all the way in and start to pound into the other like there was no tomorrow.

But Nasir kept his promise. He stilled completely as he was in as deep as he could go. Agron didn’t argue, didn’t say anything as he allowed his body to adjust. For a second, he couldn’t deny a feeling of being invaded. But then, as he turned just enough so he could catch a little glimpse of his partner, the feeling disappeared instantly.

This was no invasion by a stranger. It was nothing to be feared. No one would take advantage of his vulnerability. Instead, he was about to experience something so utterly different to everything he had ever felt during sex. The hint of discomfort changed drastically into something that caused his cock to twitch in excitement. He was sure to feel every inch of Nasir, buried so deep within him, stretching him.

“I’m fine,” he breathed out then. “Please move.”

“Thank the gods,” Nasir sighed relieved, fingers once again tightening as he slowly started to pull back. Losing more and more of the thickness was an odd sensation, but Agron chose not to react. For once, he wanted to delve fully into the experience of being passive. He would let Nasir do the work and allow himself to do nothing but feel.

And feeling he did. Nasir started with a slow pace, carefully pulling almost all the way out just to sink back in without the tiniest of breaks. Agron barely noticed how tightly he was clinging to his pillow, knuckles turning white in the effort. His eyes remained shut as his breath came out in spurts.

But then, finally, ever so slowly, he started to get used to it. The pain seemed to ease with every rock of Nasir’s hips, until it gave way to the pleasure he was both used to and experiencing for the first time like that. Being filled instead of filling was new and different, yet it provided a pleasure he knew he would get addicted to eventually.

“Are you…okay?” Nasir forced himself to say, struggling to speak and hold in the sounds he truly wanted to make.

Agron chose not to give a vocal answer this time. Instead, he thrust back into his lover, managing to take the man’s dick in even deeper than before. Nasir managed to hit a spot that made him cry out, his entire body jerking at the sensation.

It was apparently the answer his partner had been waiting for. Sighs and moans, along with the sound of flesh meeting flesh in a steady rhythm filled the bedroom as the couple rocked each other closer and closer to the edge of release. At this point, Agron mentally congratulated himself for having made this step with Nasir. No longer did he feel vulnerable and insecure. No longer did he mind not being in control. Too amazed he was by the way his beautiful man filled him, over and over again, crying out in pleasure every time he managed to go in as deep as even possible.

Then Agron risked another glance over his shoulder. He saw the way Nasir was still holding on to his hips with one hand while the other one was resting upon his lower back for support while he thrust his hips against the German’s ass in a rough, fast pace. A thin layer of sweat was glistening upon his olive skin. Formerly neat raven hair had come loose and was framing the beautiful face like a wild mane. What struck him the most though was the expression of utter blissfulness that was visible in every feature of his lover’s face.

It was a sight that gave him everything he needed. Every muscle in his body seemed to grow tense as Agron squeezed his eyes shut once more and pressed his forehead against his arm. His lips parted releasing a few sharp hisses before he cried out his boyfriend’s name, closely followed by a deep groan. His entire body shook as he spilled himself across his formerly clean sheets. His mind was spinning at this point, yet he was aware of the way he pulled his partner right with him into a powerful release. He shuddered at the way Nasir growled out his name when he came as well.

Completely spent, Agron remained lying on his stomach, heated cheek pressed into the cool fabric of his pillow as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Nasir’s lighter weight resting upon his back and found himself oddly grateful that the man was still buried inside him. He wasn’t ready to lose this most intimate of all contacts yet.

He couldn’t tell how long they lay like this, eventually breathing in sync with each other. Recovering faster than him, Nasir had turned to drawing lazy lines upon Agron’s bare back until he sighed and carefully lifted himself off his lover. The German winced as his boyfriend pulled out again, for a moment making him want to start all over again.

Who would have expected that?

Slowly, Agron rolled onto his back, just in time as his partner got rid of the used condom. Before Nasir could get up though, he wound his arm around the Syrian’s slender waist and kept him in place. Curious eyes met his, hints of worry visible in them.

“Bet that I know what you wanna say,” Agron teased him, only now realising how tired he truly was. Tired and completely satisfied. “Just so you know…that was amazing. Just amazing.”

“So you regret not having done it before?” Nasir wanted to know, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Chuckling, Agron shook his head. “It was amazing, but only because it was you. I wouldn’t have allowed anyone else to do that with me.” Cupping his little man’s cheek, he guided Nasir down to him for a lingering kiss. “You think you’re gonna do that again?”

He was rewarded with his favourite bright smile. “You just gotta ask. Your wish is my command.”

Returning his lover’s smirk, Agron pulled Nasir into a proper kiss, pulling him back into his arms. He wasn’t going to question why this little man of all people had made him wish for something that had never been an option with other men before. He had enjoyed it, more than he had ever dared to imagine. For now, that was enough.


	14. Crush on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this awesome prompt from ersky21: “Agron is a celeb and Nasir the talkshow host with a huge crush on his guest ( Agron)”
> 
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU ~ Word count: 1,167 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He could have punched himself in the face as he shook his head in disbelief and shame. Seriously, what had he been thinking? Pacing up and down behind the stage, Nasir ignored the curious glances following him. He liked to believe he was a professional talk show host, not one of those who would make their guests feel uncomfortable.

So how could he have messed up like that? When he had learnt that famous MMA fighter Agron Vogt had been invited to his show, Nasir’s first reaction had been excitement. Then realisation had dawned upon him - he would have to be on stage together with his man, sitting across of each other with only inches between them. He would have to talk, to ask actual questions and do a good show.

At this point, utter panic had taken over. He had dealt with various kinds of guests in his show before. Some were kind and funny, some the pure definition of arrogant bitches. He could handle them all.

But how was he supposed to interact with this one person he was lusting after for who knew how long? Just the idea of being within reach of Agron had made him blush. How was he supposed to interview his crush without making a fool of himself?

Groaning in annoyance, Nasir furiously ran his hands through his hair. He had tried his best, yes. Of course he had. But he wasn’t naive enough to believe that Agron hadn’t seen it. That the whole fucking country hadn’t seen it. He had a massive crush on the fighter. No doubts.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath, still pacing like a mad man. How much he wanted to disappear in a deep, dark hole now and hide there for the next couple of years. How was anyone ever supposed to take him serious again? And, even worse, what did the crush himself think? That he was just another crazy drooling over him?

“Nasir?”

He froze in place, almost tripping over his own feet and falling over at the sound of the familiar voice. Eyes grew into the size of saucers as he wondered if he was starting to imagine things now. Swallowing hard, Nasir forced himself to stay where he was and turn around. Somehow, his eyes managed to widen even more as he realised that the owner of said hypnotic voice was indeed standing right there, only a couple of steps away.

“I’m sorry,” the tall man said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I was told I’d find you here.”

“Uh…yeah.” His voice trailed off as Nasir couldn’t help but stare at his guest for a moment. Without the lights on stage focused on them, he looked even better, he had to admit. Tall man with a broad chest, narrow hips and impressive, seemingly endless thighs. And those eyes. Damn, how could they be so green?

“Can I…do anything for you?” he asked as no further words came from the other man. Was he dreaming? Or was he truly standing right there, behind stage, in front of his crush?

Agron offered a smile in response, looking almost as nervous as Nasir felt. “Well, I thought I’d apologise.”

His eyes widened. “For what?”

“For making this so awkward.” Agron sighed. “I know I’m all tough and confident when fighting. It’s my world. It’s everything I know. I grew up that way. Already as a little boy, I was taught how to fight. But interviews…I’m not good with words. I suck at them, to be honest. See, I’m one of those guys who kick asses and curse like a sailor. I don’t really do well on stage. So…sorry if I made this awkward for you.”

Even if he had wanted to, Nasir wouldn’t have been able to prevent his mouth from dropping open in a mix of surprise and disbelief. “You…you believed it was you who…made this awkward?” As Agron shrugged, he snorted in response, blushing immediately at his own reaction. “I’m sorry, but that weird tension…that wasn’t because of you. I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was…well…kinda my fault I guess.”

“Excuse me?”

It was Nasir’s turn to stare in awkwardness. His face had to be bright red at this point. He was good at locking his feelings away as soon as cameras were pointed on him. He would put up the facade people expected. But as soon as he left the stage, the shy, introverted guy would make himself known. He knew he should come up with a good excuse and accept the apologies. But the curious green eyes, coupled with the hint of the most amazing dimples he had ever seen, made a back-off impossible.

“Well, I was quite sure you noticed how awkward I felt,” he admitted before he could stop himself, “‘cause that’s how I tend to react when facing my biggest crush.”

Agron’s eyebrows shot up. “You got a crush on me?”

“Yeah.” Nasir ignored the inner voice that was cursing his stupidity. “Since I saw you fight for the very first time. Couldn’t take my eyes off you ever since. And then there you are, sitting next to me. I thought I’d either faint or do something totally silly.”

Agron stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Nasir felt the strong urge to turn around and run, but eventually decided to face the situation like a man. He had gotten himself into this mess. He would have to deal with it.

“Wow.” Agron made an impressed face. “I had no idea.” And then, to Nasir’s utter surprise, a bright, almost blinding grin lit the handsome man’s face. “Damn, I’m one lucky guy.”

“Huh?”

Agron laughed. “Hey, trust me, knowing that a hot talk show host like you got a crush on me…the other guys will be fucking jealous.” His cheeks reddened softly as he quickly added, “Sorry. Old habit.”

“I don’t mind.” Nasir couldn’t help but smile as well. “So…I gotta admit I wasn’t prepared for such a reaction.” He shuddered as Agron’s smile widened even more.

“No? Then if I asked you out for a coffee later after your show, you’d not expect that either, yeah?” He stepped closer. “‘Cause I think that’d be quite a nice idea. Maybe things would be less awkward if the whole country wasn’t watching us.”

“You might be right,” Nasir admitted, feeling like his face had been set on fire.

“Is that a yes then?” Agron asked, looking mightily satisfied with himself.

Nasir shrugged almost shyly. “Why not.”

“Fantastic. I’m gonna wait here for you.”

Shaking his head, Nasir allowed himself another moment to stare at Agron, still surprised and in disbelief. The man, his biggest crush on Earth, had just asked him out for a coffee. And meant it. One thing was for sure - he would try whatever he could to finish his show as quickly as possible.


	15. Guidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Guidelines  
> Summary: Duty or love? The choice is theirs.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir, Sibyl  
> Rating/Warnings: R, possibly NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,404  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The kingdom of Sinuessa lay peacefully at the bottom of the mighty mountains, with endless green fields spreading in front of its gates until they reached the thick, dark forest in the far distance. The late afternoon sun was drawing long shadows as it caressed tall towers and flat houses, colouring the white marble in warm, golden nuances.

Agron noticed little of the beauty the day had to offer as he stood still, eyes focused on the royal family he was supposed to protect along with his fellow bodyguards under the command of Spartacus. Up there they stood - King Quintus and his wife Queen Lucretia. Her red hair tried to compete with the sun itself, yet no attempts could distract from the fact that all eyes rested upon the royal couple’s only child.

Sibyl stood still, holding herself straight like it was expected of a young woman in her position. The hint of a smile lit her features. So did the brightly shining eyes. Long brown hair flowed down her back like a curtain made of silk. She was a beauty and her protection was Agron’s main task. Far too many felt themselves drawn for an answer and wouldn’t be willing to understand that manners demanded that she was neither touched nor harassed in any other way.

His eyes travelled further. He noticed the familiar shiver that ran up his spine at the sight of the man by her side. The royal daughter’s slave was constantly present by her side. Only a small number of people knew that Nasir was far from Sibyl’s slave. Those two had developed a close friendship ever since the Syrian had been brought to the house as a child.

And it was this beautiful man from lands far off to the East who gave him restless nights. Long, raven hair, dark like the night; warm, brown eyes, like windows to a mysterious world; smooth, olive skin and a smile that never failed to touch his heart. Ever since he had laid eyes upon the young slave for the first time, he couldn’t erase him from mind.

If only he was allowed to reach out and run his fingers through those dark strands. If only he could reach out and touch warm skin, caressing and exploring every reachable inch with the tips of his fingers. If only he could lie by the man’s side, getting lost in those deep eyes until no world but their very own one existed.

If only he wasn’t forbidden to even have longing thoughts in regards of the slave. And if only Nasir hadn’t returned his heated glances.

Forbidden fruits tasted the sweetest. Being expected to stay out of their reach was almost physically painful - Agron found himself reminded of the truth this fact held whenever he found himself in the presence of the Syrian.

His breath caught in his throat as Nasir’s eyes eventually found his. They always did. Hints of a blush reddened his cheeks, but he wouldn’t look away. Their eyes remained locked, the shared gaze filled with everything they shared and weren’t allowed to think.

If only…

Tearing his eyes away, Agron straightened himself, giving his head a slight shake to clear his mind of thoughts that soon headed into inappropriate territories. Duty demanded the safety of the royal family. No thoughts sparked by desire and unsatisfied longing were allowed to distract his mind and take it off what mattered the most.

If only life was so easy.

He stood still and strong until the end of the King’s speech. Then he walked with Spartacus, leading the couple, young woman and slave back into their quarters deep within the proud palace. Not once did he allow his eyes to stray again.

~~~~

A warm breeze lovingly caressed the lands of Sinuessa, playing with his loose hair and the soft fabric of his garments. Tall palace walls and the city’s borders had been left behind in exchange for the beauty of surrounding nature. Sibyl wouldn’t admit to such thoughts whenever she was in earshot of citizens or her parents. Only her best friend knew about those shadows in her eyes whenever she allowed herself to lower her guard, whenever the smile faded and true, honest thoughts shone through.

Sibyl felt trapped within those palace walls, and Nasir could understand her misery. Stolen from the lands he had called home seemingly an eternity ago, he had been nothing but a prisoner for almost his entire life. Only the friendship to the young woman prevented his soul from dying a slow death; one all slaves suffered eventually. Only loving friendship offered balm to hurt souls.

Enjoying the mock sense of freedom he felt whenever they wandered across the fields, Nasir lifted his gaze. Their bodyguard stayed in safe distance to them, allowing privacy while making sure no unwelcome person dared to approach. He felt heat rising in his cheeks as he studied the tall man, muscular arms crossed in front of broad chest, sparkling green eyes staring ahead in concentration.

If only he could find himself embraced by those arms, pressed up against this chest. If only he could gaze up into those green eyes, keep his own locked with them until they fluttered shut in expectation of a kiss.

If only…

Sibyl’s amused chuckle cut through his thoughts and drew him back to present. In embarrassment, he lowered his eyes. “Apologies. Thoughts wandered for a moment.”

“Don’t you apologies!” Sibyl scolded him gently. “If anything, you should be mad at self for not yet having approached heart’s deepest desire.”

His eyes shot up again, meeting hers. “Such things shouldn’t even be thought, let alone said!”

Sibyl sighed, shaking her head at him. “I wish not to hear such thoughts from one closest to heart. Your happiness is of high importance for me, as since childhood you’ve been only true friend by my side. I wouldn’t want to see you miserable, believing person of interest is so far out of reach.”

“But he is,” Nasir said quietly. He didn’t bother to deny: he knew his friend could read his mind like an open book. Once more with reddening cheeks, he added, “I’m of no belief that desire is shared in any way.”

Sibyl’s bright laughter echoed across the fields. “Such foolish words! Have you not noticed how eyes turn toward you whenever circumstances allow it? Have you not seen glint in green eyes, telling a story of oppressed longing for certain someone’s attention?” She laughed again as he looked away.

“Even if words are of true kind,” he said quietly, “shall neither he nor I act upon feelings. Your parents would see us severely punished, or worse.”

For the split of a moment, Sibyl’s face darkened. Straightening her back then, she lifted her chin and said, “I stand determined to believe that secret can be kept hidden with cover offered by caring friend.”

Nasir’s eyes widened in surprise at her offer. “No!” he said stubbornly. “Such risk upon your shoulders…it will not be accepted, neither will it be worth the effort.”

“It will be worth it,” she stated firmly, “as love should never be hindered by foolish guidelines.” She paused, releasing her breath in a heavy, sad sigh. “My dearest friend, of the both of us, it’s only you who has chance to experience some of joys life has to offer. Myself will stay trapped within palace walls until forced to rule kingdom alongside of whichever husband Father will choose for me. Please, allow me to pleasure of seeing at least two loving souls united by what I’m never to feel myself.”

Nasir, having opened his mouth to argue, closed it again at Sibyl’s words. The pain in her eyes caused him to hurt as well. Those moments were only for him to see as he was the only one having managed to earn her trust. Indeed she would be married in a couple of years’ time, to a man chosen by the King. Chances for a love of her own choice were limited. Even more she wished for him to experience what would be refused to her.

Once more, Nasir lifted his gaze. In surprise he found Agron turned toward them, watching them closely. He knew their conversation couldn’t have been overheard. Yet what he saw in the man’s eyes made him wonder if Sibyl’s offer shouldn’t be considered at last.


	16. Something Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Agron/Nasir, Gannicus/Sibyl ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU ~ Word count: 1,569 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

You knew what you were getting yourself into.

Nasir had stopped counting how many times he had already heard this statement. It held truth. Of course it did. Everyone knew that being married to a soldier certainly wasn’t as easy as loving someone who would come home every evening after an ordinary nine to five job.

But what could he have possibly done? Simply not having fallen in love with Agron? If only feelings were so easy to control. Everyone knew one’s heart would have its own mind and not follow the easiest and safest way.

If only.

Then again, would he have traded the safety of an easy way against what he and Agron shared? Certainly not. Never before had a man made him feel that way. Never before had he felt so loved, so worshipped. Best friend Sibyl could relate: she had fallen in love with Gannicus, close friend of his husband and a soldier as well.

Worst were the good-byes. He had stopped counting how many silent tears he had shed, how many hours of chest-clenching, heart-wrenching fear had gone by. If only life back in Auckland was distracting enough to prevent his thoughts from drifting off, from reminding his sore soul over and over again that getting in contact with his beloved was a question of luck, that there could always be the day the bad news knocked upon his door. Or Sibyl’s. They had found a way to deal with it, but the longing and worrying wouldn’t go away.

And then, it had happened. They had visited Sibyl first. He had barely answered the phone when the unmistakable sound echoed through his house as well. Shaky legs had barely allowed him to make his way over to the door. His hand had stayed wrapped around the door handle so firmly that his knuckles had turned white. For a moment, he had believed he would faint. The temperatures seemed to have dropped close to the freezing point.

They had survived. Badly injured but alive, the two soldiers would be send home within the next couple of weeks. Nasir learnt that he and Sibyl counted to the lucky ones. The rest of their group had been killed, some having suffered from mortal wounds for hours until the afterlife had finally welcomed them.

Nasir had spent every following hour with Sibyl, either at his or her house. Basically clinging to each other, they had waited for their beloveds to come home, trapped in a surreal world between soul-crashing pain and almost maddening relief.

They are alive, they kept telling each other and themselves. Whatever the future would bring didn’t matter as long as their men would be returned to their arms.

Of course things weren’t easy like that. Neither of the two would ever leave the country for a mission again. A new life outside the army would lie ahead, after a long period of recovery of course.

Agron and Gannicus had been barely released from hospital when Nasir and Sibyl had taken them to the airport, bags packed with only the necessary. Nothing but quiet and nature surrounded them now. The little hotel was a perfect place for recovery not only from physical but all the more from mental injuries, some of which would never heal completely.

Nasir had to admit he was surprised by the fact no awkwardness had hindered him so far. No one knew if Agron would ever be able to use his badly damaged hands again. No one knew how traumatized he really was. The former soldier had tried to retreat within himself, unable to cope with the turn his life had taken thanks to one failed mission.

But Nasir hadn’t let him. Hesitation had been erased from mind the moment he had laid eyes upon his husband, back then still in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages. He would fight for this man like he had never fought for anything else in his life before. They would pull through this somehow. He was determined to be strong for the both of them, as long as he was needed to be.

Quietly, Nasir stepped out onto the balcony of their hotel room, finding his beloved seated in a chair, staring ahead. His expression wasn’t as blank as it had been a few weeks ago. Mild hope dared to rise within the depth of his chest as he reached out and placed a loving hand upon his man’s shoulder to announce his presence. Agron tensed like expected, wasn’t startled like he would be during a restless night though. Nasir doubted the nightmares would ever go away. But they would handle that as well.

“How are you feeling today?” Nasir asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind, resting his head on the broad shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Agron shrugged. “Still feels kinda surreal.” His voice wasn’t more than a whisper either.

Nasir gave a faint nod. “You’re not gonna keep it all aside again, right?” he asked softly. “Talk to me, Agron. Whatever it is, no matter how stupid you think it is, tell me.”

He felt his husband tense again. “You shouldn’t be going through this,” he stated.

“You shouldn’t be either.” Nasir placed a loving kiss to Agron’s cheek, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, threatening to result in rising tears. “But I don’t fucking care. Try to see it from my point of view. Would you allow me to push you away? Surely not. I’m so grateful you were returned to me. We’re going through this together and I don’t care how fucking hard it’s gonna be.”

Of course he knew convincing Agron wouldn’t be easy like that, but Nasir was determined enough to keep trying until he succeeded.

~~~~

A warm breeze was blowing, caressing his skin ever so gently. Agron refused to close his eyes and allow himself a moment to enjoy the sensation, knowing that as soon as he was greeted by darkness, the disturbing thoughts would return.

Taking in the view before him, he tried to enjoy the beauty of the landscape, just to find himself unable to feel anything. Not that he was going to complain though. Whatever they gave him to prevent him from losing it every few moments was definitely working. Who cared if all happy feelings were erased for a while?

His eyes darted to his hands next. Bandages hid the obvious evidence of what had happened to them. The doctors still doubted he would gain full use of them again, but for now he couldn’t have cared less. His mind was spinning, as if he was walking through a thick, never-ending fog. His army times were over. Whatever would come next was still in the open. One step after the other, they kept telling him. The meds made it surprisingly easy. And so did the man by his side.

He looked up only briefly as he felt more than he saw the familiar form of Gannicus approaching, claiming the chair by his side. Agron was sure the man’s face perfectly resembled his own expression. Broken souls, with some parts shattered beyond repair, injuries that would take long to heal.

It was easy to stop believing.

“Tell me, brother,” Gannicus said after a while, “is it just me or did I spot something like hope in your eyes recently.”

Agron shrugged. “Hints of it maybe.”

Gannicus lifted his gaze, looking as tired as ever. “Are you still feeling that way? You know…like we should’ve died with them?”

“Honestly?” Agron held his friend’s gaze for a moment. “Not anymore.” Sighing deeply, he turned his attention to those other two person, standing close enough to get to them if they were needed. Nasir and Sibyl made sure they wouldn’t be alone, not even for the split of a second if possible.

“They shouldn’t have died in the first place,” he said quietly. “They say it happens. It’s the risk of the job, so to speak. Doesn’t mean it’s just okay like that though. We shouldn’t have died with them. They should’ve left with us.” He paused, feeling a pang of guilt at his own words, but forced it aside. “We can’t win, you know? I do feel like you. Kinda like we left them behind with staying alive. But if they had killed us, too…what about them?”

Gannicus followed his gaze. Something changed in his expression: something only Agron would ever notice. It was a realisation that had started to dawn upon him during the past couple of days as well.

“You know, I thought we’ve lost it all,” Gannicus said then. “But then I wake up, screaming at the top of my lungs because of reliving all that shit in my dreams again, and there she is, holding me, doing everything she can to make it better.”

Agron nodded in agreement. “We couldn’t have left them behind, right?”

Gannicus shook his head. “Never.”

Both men fell silent again as they watched their beloveds, seemingly engaged in a deep conversation. Neither Agron nor Gannicus missed the stolen glances Nasir and Sibyl threw at them. Some wounds would never heal. Some things would never be forgotten. But even though drowning in the darkness seemed so easy, neither of them was willing to do it. They had sworn more than one oath. Even now, there was still something worth fighting for.


	17. Hold Me Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Agron/Nasir ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU, based on Memories of Home ~ Word count: 1,093 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

For as long as he could remember, Agron had worked hard. Physical exhaustion was nothing unfamiliar to him, and nothing he had ever minded. Emotional exhaustion, though, was a different topic. He hadn’t believed that one day, he might reach a point when his mind wouldn’t stop spinning, when he wouldn’t be able to focus anymore but instead crave his bed, wishing for the world to shut the hell up.

For as long as he could remember, Agron had taken care of others. Little brother Duro, although only two years younger than him, had shown a talent for getting himself in trouble whenever he came across a chance for it. He needed the big brother by his side, always willing to fight his battles, to take blame upon himself and suffer possible punishment. Constant worry for the younger man was a companion Agron had gotten used to over the year. There would always be the chance that Duro met the wrong people, lost his job or did something else that required fixing afterwards.

And then, when times had been almost creepily calm, he had met a young photographer, beautiful and kind, and in a relationship with one hell of an asshole. Of course Agron had made it his mission to take care of Nasir, to get him away from the monster who’d treated him like a slave. He had found a second person to worry about, especially as he noticed how much the young man was struggling with the harm said abusive relationship had inflicted upon his soul.

Agron knew he could count himself lucky to have two beloveds in his life, but the constant worry and overwhelming urge to keep them safe and sound were slowly but steadily wearing him out.

Yet another rough shift at the construction area lay behind him as he let himself into the apartment he shared with brother and boyfriend. His legs could barely carry his weight as he more stumbled but walked down the hallway. He was greeted by his boyfriend, lounging on the living room couch. Nasir sat up straight as he came into sight.

“You’re home!” A warm smile lit his face. Agron was glad to see the expression in his little man’s eyes. He hated to see the haunted one in them, telling endless stories of abuse and fear. Right now, there was nothing like that to be seen. He caught himself giving his boyfriend a quick look-over. Only Nasir could look so beautiful, so adorable dressed in shorts, a loose tank top, with his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail that did little to keep it in line.

“Rough day, huh?” Nasir asked softly. Spreading his arms apart, he added, “Come here.”

“I’m fine,” Agron found himself saying. It was an instinct. Of course he was fine. He had to be. For them. To make sure they felt safe and protected by him.

The way Nasir cocked an eyebrow at him though told him his weak attempt had failed. He hesitated for another moment before he chose to make his way over the couch. Agron had barely sat down when two surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him. His instincts told him otherwise, but he couldn’t help himself. With a barely audible sound, he allowed himself to lean into his boyfriend.

Eventually he found his face resting against the man’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s slender waist. A loving hand was running through his short hair, the other one up and down his back. The effort was worth it. His aching muscles instantly started to relax, a more than welcome warmth filling him. He had no doubts he would drift off into an enjoyable slumber sooner or later.

“You really should relax more,” Nasir whispered into his ear after a while. “You know, think of yourself.”

Gazing up at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes, he frowned. “It’s the job. Summers are always rougher than winters.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Nasir ran gentle fingertips along the lines of his jaw. “It’s not the job that’s exhausting you like that. You know it, and so do we.” He silenced Agron with pressing an index finger against the taller man’s lips. “No, don’t say anything. I get it, okay? But this here…it’s about being equals. Being there for each other. Times are over when it was you against the world, trying to protect your loved ones while no one bothered to take care of you.”

With those words, he bent down to place a loving kiss onto the German’s forehead. Agron gazed back at him in a mix of surprise and confusion. Only now that he saw the look in his partner’s eyes did he realise how much he had truly worn himself out. For the first time, it had become obvious to the others around him. Once again, his instincts threatened to kick in, demanding to argue back, to claim that he didn’t need help, that he was perfectly fine with what he was doing. Once again, he wanted to lie.

But the words wouldn’t leave his lips as the front door was opened. “Hey guys!” Duro shouted, announcing himself. The broadly smiling man entered the living room a moment later, balancing a giant pizza box in his arms. “I hope you didn’t eat yet. Thought it’d be nice to spoil my big brother with his all time favourite pizza.” With a deep sigh, he sank onto the empty seat on the couch. “I made sure they added some extra pepperoni and cheese. I know you love that combo the most.”

Duro’s smile matched the one of Nasir so perfectly that Agron wondered if they had planned this together. There was so much love and sincerity in their eyes that he was greeted by another strong rush of warmth.

Who would have expected that? The idea of someone taking care of him had always been a strange one to Agron. He was the big, strong guy, sometimes with a too high temper, but always willing to do whatever he could to make sure those around him were fine. Never before had it occurred to him that it was perfectly fine to lean back and allow others to spoil him.

Until now. Comfortably trapped between his boyfriend, now snuggled up against his side and his brother, presenting the pizza to him, Agron knew he would always make sure that Nasir and Duro were well and happy. But maybe, just maybe he would allow them to take turns every now and then.


	18. Land and Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt by amaranth827:  
> "Agron and Gannicus live in a world where mermaids/men are considered evil and hunted/killed upon sight. While they boys are out walking they find 2 mermaid/men (Nasir and Sibyl) on the sand injured. The boys try to help, forgetting about the fact that mermaids/men are considered evil. Nasir puts up a fight and manages to hit one of them, but Nasir loses energy and fight and finally allows the boys to help him and Sibyl. They hide the two somewhere until they are healed."
> 
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir, Gannicus/Sibyl ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU/Merpeople verse ~ Word count: 1,630 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The island lay in the roaring sea like a strong, undefeatable rock. It had been there a long time before ships had anchored at its coastline, before sailors’ boots had stomped over wet sand for the very first time. Now, seemingly an eternity having passed since those old days, the island was still the tough rock in a wild sea like it had always been, was still a mix of green hills, tall cliffs and endless beaches.

But now, small, red-stoned houses were lined along the coastline, could be found between hills, gathering in small villages and bigger towns. People had started to build new boats, would use them to hunt for fish and whatever else the sea had to offer. Wales for example. Or merpeople.

Until rumors had spread that the latter were evil. Oh, how evil people believed the mer-ones to be! They would attack whole boats and kill whichever poor soul was on board. They would also go after innocent swimmers, so it was said.

Little did people care to share stories of human beings hunting down families, even whole tribes of merpeople. They wouldn’t say how fishers cut off their tails while holding them in the water still, making sure their fins wouldn’t transform into legs like they always did when drying in the sun.

Of course no one bothered to try and understand the merpeople and their wish to protect their own. Why would they, after all? Humans had taken over the planet. Every other species was supposed to bow before them in surrender.

Not many people dared to roam the beaches these days. Agron couldn’t have cared less. It wasn’t like people’s thoughts interested him in the least. He was glad to stay away from gossiping folks as far as even possible. The friend by his side shared his opinion and agreed that trips to abandoned beaches were always a nice distraction from the busy life within town.

The constant wind had turned into a storm a couple of days ago. Sky and sea had turned into a wild, grey mess. Salt was in the air, settling in his hair, upon clothes and skin.

“Batiatus’s one hell of a fucking idiot,” Gannicus muttered as the two men wandered down the beach, enjoying the more than welcome quiet. “Not like I mind pulling extra hours here and there, but having no fucking private life at all? Telling me off ‘cause he caught me with couple of drinks too many at the pub? Come on, man. What’d he do if I stuck my nose into his fucking shady businesses, huh?”

A crooked smirk tore at the corners of Agron’s mouth. Their boss was high on their list of favorite topics to complain about. Indeed, Batiatus was far from the fine business man with the white vest he claimed to be. Both men were known to struggle with their temper. A man like their boss had the talent to provoke them close to their breaking points.

“Well, I’d say…” he started, but his voice trailed off, words soon forgotten as something else caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to focus, tried to figure out what he had spotted in the water, close to the beach.

“What the fuck is this?” Gannicus asked, having seen it as well.

Shrugging in response, Agron jogged down the beach, having a suspicion in mind but wanting to check his facts first. Both men stopped in their tracks as they were no more than mere feet away from their discovery. One would easily be fooled into believing they were facing two human beings, clinging to a rock in the low tide. Wave upon wave closed over their heads as bloody hands held on to rough stones.

Gannicus’s surprised expression matched Agron’s own one as they spotted the fins then. No human beings, like he had expected.

Carefully, the men stepped closer. Gurgling water played around their feet, soon reaching up to their knees, to their upper thighs. Not only the merpeople’s hands were injured they learnt as they approached. Blood was seeping into the water, drawing long lines in the waves. The female one seemed to be injured the worst, Agron soon realised. Her skin was unnaturally pale, even for a creature like her. Long, brown curls stuck to her face, partly shadowing her closed eyes. Her lips were of no color anymore.

The young merman by her side seemed determined to protect his companion. His skin was of a much darker shade, so was his long hair, which was black like raven’s feathers. As he became aware of their presence, the merman spun around, dark eyes darting towards them with an expression that almost held the strength to physically pierce them. Agron noticed fear in them, pushed aside by the sheer urge to stay alive and protect the young mermaid.

“Wait!” Gannicus firmly grabbed his shoulder, almost making him trip. “You know what they say about those? Merpeople are evil, aren’t they?”

Agron gave him an odd look. “Wouldn’t you fight back if someone tried to slay you and your family, treated you like some kind of thing?” He shuddered at the stories fishers used to tell: how they cut off merpeople’s fins and tossed their abused bodies back into the sea. He would go mad if one dared to harm his best friend or his brother like that.

“Listen up,” he said then, having no idea if those creatures understood their language. Raising his hands, he stepped closer. “We just wanna help you. Are the two of you injured?”

As soon as he got within reach of the merman, his eyes darkened. He hissed at them, every muscle in his body growing tense as he readied himself to attack. Deciding not to give up so easily, Agron approached anyway. As soon as he tried to lay a hand upon the merman though, the creature fought back, all the time trying to shield his unconscious companion.

“Hey, we’re not going to hurt you!” Agron exclaimed, but the merman didn’t listen. He kept on fighting him, all the more as Gannicus stepped closer as well.

The sea creature didn’t keep up his effort for long though. Obviously injured as well, all energy left him soon until he sank back against the rock, barely able to keep on glaring at them.

“No,” he rasped out, his facial expression changing drastically from rage to utter fear. “Don’t hurt her…”

“We’re not planning to harm her,” Gannicus said with a short glance towards the mermaid. Her eyes had fluttered open, just enough to gaze up at them. “We’re not like those fuckers who cut your friends in half. Promise.” He gestured towards the female one. “She’s badly hurt, isn’t she? Bet you guys were attacked earlier. May I have a look? I promise she won’t be injured any further.”

The young merman seemed to consider Gannicus’s words for a moment. Then, with the hint of a nod, he moved aside. His eyes stayed firmly focused upon him as Gannicus approached the injured female. Having a better view at her now, Agron spotted the large gash in her fin, releasing a constant trail of blood into the water.

“What happened to the both of you?” Agron wanted to know.

“They shot her with the sharp stick.” Finally starting to trust in their honest intention to offer aid, the merman turned to meet his gaze. “I believe you call them harpunes.”

Agron winced. “Guess so.” He made another careful step. “Are you hurt as well?”

“It’s not bad,” the male one whispered, lowering his gaze. He covered the left side of his human half with his hands but couldn’t hide the bleeding gash from Agron’s view.

“May I know your name?” he chose to say, closing the last bit of distance between himself and the creature. “You surely have names, don’t you?”

The merman shot him a hesitant glance before he gave a sharp nod. “In your world, they would call me Nasir,” he said. “Her name is Sibyl.”

“Those are nice names. I’m Agron.” He reached out for the merman. “His name’s Gannicus. Will you allow me to look at your injury for a moment? I promise I won’t hurt you either. As you can see, we keep our promises.”

Nasir’s eyes darted to Gannicus, who was still examining the mermaid’s fin. No longer did the female, Sibyl, look scared by his presence. Finally convinced as well, Nasir turned back to him. Wordlessly, he dropped his hands back into the water. Carefully and gently, Agron brushed his fingers along the edges of the wound.

“I think we should take you with us,” he stated then. “Those injuries need to be treated.” As he caught Nasir’s alarmed gaze, he added, “We’re not going to sell you. I swear. We’re just going to treat your injuries and keep you around the house until you’re strong enough to leave. Hurt like that, you’re gonna be an easy target, and certainly not only for fishers.”

“Listen to him,” the mermaid said, her voice not more than a whisper. She didn’t fight back as Gannicus carefully lifted her up into his arms.

“For how long can you stay upon land?” Agron wanted to know.

“As long as we like,” Nasir stated. “It doesn’t matter. We’re made for both worlds.” He hesitated again, eying the man before him before he sighed. “Fine. I hope promise will be kept.”

“Of course.”

Picking up Nasir, Agron followed Gannicus, slowly leaving the roaring sea behind. They knew: if folks caught them with two merpeople, all four of them would be in trouble. They were going to take the risk though, as it seemed it was the least they could do for those two.


	19. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by amaranth827:  
> "How about Agron and Gannicus playing video games together, while Sibyl and Nasir are out and Agron accidentally kills Gannicus' character because friendly fire is on. Gannicus gets his revenge by killing Agron's character every chance he gets, because he didn't believe it was an accident. Nasir and Sibyl come home to find them."
> 
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir, Gannicus/Sibyl ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU ~ Word count: 495 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

His breathing was going faster, his eyes widened, his brows furrowed in concentration. He could feel something was up as he kept walking. The tension could have been cut with a butter knife, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. The man by his side was equally tense. At least they were together in this.

Holding his breath, Agron tightened his hands around the controller, eyes never leaving the large screen of his TV. He and Gannicus had spent hours upon hours with getting to this point of the video game. It was now or never.

Still all concentration couldn’t have prepared them for the moment of all moments. “Holy shit!” Agron gasped, hurriedly pushing the buttons to kill as many enemies as possible. They were coming out of every direction now.

And then it happened. “What the fuck, man?!” Gannicus exclaimed, dropping his controller with a disbelieving stare. “You just killed me!”

Gaping at the screen in shock, Agron shook his head. “Sorry… Damn, dude, that wasn’t on purpose.”

“Not on purpose my ass!” Gannicus snorted. “You just wanted all the fucking glory for yourself!”

“Seriously?!” Agron asked back. “You fucking kidding me? I wouldn’t have to kill off your fucking player to bathe in glory! We’ve gotten that far ‘cause I saved your ass who knows how many times.”

“You wish!”

Agron sighed. “Come on, let’s restart. We didn’t save yet, so we can just do it again.” He rolled his eyes as Gannicus shrugged in response, keeping his arms crossed in annoyance until the game was restarted.

~~~~

“We’re home,” they announced as they entered the apartment. Nasir and Sibyl’s presence wasn’t acknowledged at all though. Instead they found their boyfriends located on the living room, exchanging glares while a video game flickered across the large TV screen.

“Guess it’s senseless to ask them if they cleaned up like they promised,” Nasir stated with a raised eyebrow, arms crossing in front of his chest.

“What’s going on in here?” Sibyl wanted to know.

“He keeps killing my player,” Agron complained with a snare.

Gannicus laughed. “Oh, please. Now you’re bitching about it? It was fucking you who killed me first!”

“That wasn’t on fucking purpose! How many times am I supposed to say that?”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself, man, if it makes you happy.”

“Seriously?” Nasir shook his head in disbelief. “You’re arguing like that ‘cause of a silly video game?”

“Silly?!” Both men stared up at him in shock.

“It’s not silly at all,” Gannicus claimed. “It’s one of the best computer games that’s been released within the past couple of years.”

“Plus you can’t really blame us for getting all worked up about it,” Agron added. “We’ve spent days on getting that far. It’s been damn hard work.”

At a loss of words, Nasir stared back at his boyfriend. Sibyl, meanwhile, couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“At least they’re cute,” she said as the men started to bicker again.


	20. Little Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by anonymous:  
> "I would like to see a Nagron AU where Nasir is a lightweight professional fighter and is trained by Gannicus. Agron is a friend of Gannicus and goes along to watch a fightand before the fight sees Nasir and doesn't seem impressed, then watches Nasir trounce a guy in the fight and Agron is smitten."
> 
> Pairing/characters: Agron/Nasir, Gannicus ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU ~ Word count: 618 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

A grin was plastered across Agron’s face all the time as he followed his best friend along the line of seats. Fighting had been his life ever since his early teenage years. What had started as brotherly battles between brothers had soon turned into a passion he had eventually turned into a career.

He and Gannicus had become friends seemingly an eternity ago. Agron still didn’t understand why the man had stepped out of the ring to become a trainer though. After all, nothing could beat the adrenaline of a decent fight while being cheered on by a large audience.

“So, where are you hiding your little cutiepies?” he asked as he scanned the arena. Quite a few guests had arrived already. The room was sold out, he had learnt. For an adorable show, he assumed.

“Cutiepies?” Gannicus met his amused look with raised eyebrows. “You kidding me, man? Nothing’s cute about a professional fighter. You of all people should know that.”

“But lightweights?” Agron couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Come on, they’re babies.”

Gannicus frowned. “Not everyone can be a giant like you, man. Besides, my guys could kick your ass to the moon and back. Trust me. Nasir for example…he’s a tough cookie. You’re gonna see.”

“Of course, buddy.” Agron winked at him, not the slightest bit convinced. He believed his theory to be proven right as the two fighters left the locker rooms a while later, audience greeting them with deafening cheers. He followed Gannicus as he headed over to the young man called Nasir.

Cute, he thought. Handsome. Very handsome, actually. The man with the olive skin and long, raven hair, tied back in a long braid, looked stunning for sure. Even more with only those tight pants on. There was a fire blazing in his eyes that gave away the fighter deep within. Yet that wasn’t enough to hide the obvious fact: he was little. Cute, sexy, little man.

With a growing grin, Agron claimed the chair Gannicus pointed out to him. He gave his friend an amused look as the trainer settled down by his side, biting his tongue not to make a possibly offensive comment again.

Eventually, all words were erased from his mind though as the fight finally started. Agron’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he realised that the short man with the long braid had the soul of a wild, little dog slumbering in his chest. The fight had barely begun when his opponent already ended up on the mats. Hard.

“Shit,” Agron found himself gasping. He shuddered as Nasir’s gaze darted toward them. Those fiery eyes met his and a wicked smirk lit the fighter’s face. He would be lying if he claimed his cheeks didn’t heat up a bit that very moment, and something else dared to respond as well. “That must’ve hurt.”

It was Gannicus’s turn to chuckle. “Nah, ya think?” The grin he offered then was so dirty it made Agron regret his earlier words. “Aw, look at yourself. Going from underestimating my best fighter to being all smitten. Want me to introduce you guys to each other later on?”

With a bright red face, Agron glared back. He wanted to shoot back an insult, instead heard himself asking, “You’d do that?” instead.

Gannicus’s laughter made him curse himself. “‘Course, man. Certainly, he can teach you a thing or two.”

His friend continued to laugh as Agron turned his attention back to the ring, determined to ignore the other man for the rest of the fight. He couldn’t help a smile though as Nasir gazed at him again. Who knew what else this wild, little dog was capable of? He was eager to find out.


	21. Kiss it All Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for obsessivedebauchery. Prompt (from imagineyourotp):
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP has skinned their knee, causing Person B to kiss it to make it better. Person B continues kissing their leg until Person A has completely forgotten about any pain at all."
> 
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir ~ Rating: PG - 13 ~ Modern AU ~ Word count: 730 ~ Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“The windmill is working again,” Nasir said as he joined Agron at the fence he was leaning against. He had almost forgotten about his surroundings again as he had watched the horse, having been delivered to the farm for training a week ago. Lifting his gaze, Agron studied the shorter man by his side. Something was off. He noticed it immediately.

“Look, she’s much calmer than she’s been just a few days ago,” Nasir pointed out, trying to offer a smile. Attempt at distraction. Something was definitely up.

“Are you okay?” Agron wanted to know.

“Of course.” Nasir gave him a surprised look. “Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause you’re looking suspiciously like you’re in pain.” Agron gave him a look over, nodding as he noticed that the other man avoided putting pressure on his left leg. “What happened? Or do you want me to ask you to walk a few steps and demonstrate that you’re really fine?”

Nasir glared at him, then sighed in surrender. “I just skinned my knee. It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing though.” Agron cocked an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened as a sudden idea hit him. “Don’t tell me you fell off the windmill!”

Nasir winced in discomfort. “I wasn’t even that high up…”

“Dammit, man!” Agron groaned. “You could’ve broken who knows how many bones! Including your fucking neck.” The horse forgotten, he closed the last bit of distance between him and the embarrassed man. Gently yet firmly grabbing his arm, he added, “We’re gonna get that treated now. No complaints.”

Nasir shot him another glare, eventually settled for limping after him though. The look of utter embarrassment returned as soon as Agron had safely seated him in the farm’s living room and started to roll up the leg of his torn jeans. His cheeks flushed bright red. “You’re not seriously pissed because of that, are you?”

“Damn certainly am.” Groaning again, Agron shook his head. Meeting Nasir’s gaze again, he said, “Look at that. That’s not just a scratch. You skinned your whole knee. You’re lucky it’s just damaged skin, not ruined joints. Hurts as fuck, doesn’t it?”

Nasir shrugged: his version of admitting that Agron was right. “Come on, I just wanted to help. The windmill wasn’t working anymore, and I knew I only had to get up there and fix a little thing. Should I’ve come running for someone else to do it? Or asked for supervision?” It was his turn to sigh. “See...Naevia got me the chance to work with you guys. I don’t wanna mess it up with being the little boy who cannot even do stupid work like this.”

“No one’s seeing you like that.” Agron shook his head in response, his expression finally softening. “You’re doing a damn fine job. Even the dirtiest shit is okay to you. You’ve earned everyone’s respect ages ago, okay? No need to prove anything to anyone.” Gently, he started to clean the bloody wound. “I know you could’ve fallen off that damn thing in company of someone else, too. All I’m asking is that you’re careful. It’s a farm. It’s not as easy as it looks like. Don’t ever hesitate to ask in fear someone might think you weak or helpless. That’s not gonna happen. All of us started somewhere along the line. Don’t even ask how much shit I screwed up right after Sparty hired me.”

“I’d love to hear those stories.” Nasir smiled, trying not to wince as Agron bandaged his knee. He couldn’t help it though and cursed himself as concerned eyes met his again. This time, the other man didn’t comment on it though. Instead he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss upon the freshly covered wound. Instinctively biting his bottom lip, he fought down the rush of heat, caused by this tiny gesture. If only the man with those gorgeous green eyes and sweet dimples knew what he was doing to him. That he was the main reason for his wish to impress.

“Kissing it all better, yeah?” he couldn’t help but ask.

The responding grin made him shiver. “Is it working?”

Nasir nodded in response. Yes, a kiss did make it better. Especially when Agron offered it. Mentally, he shook his head at himself. Maybe slowing down with impressing the guy wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	22. Weekend Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: weekend getaway  
> Fandom: Spartacus (TV)  
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Warning/Notes: modern AU  
> Word count: 528  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Getting together had been difficult enough. Their patience had been tested on so many occasions that now they were determined as ever to spend every possible moment together. A weekend getaway had sounded like the perfect chance for some privacy. No one would watch them with curious eyes. No one would comment, or tease. Whatever they did was entirely up to them. No disturbance allowed.

With a content smile on his face, Agron tightened his arms around Nasir, resting his chin upon his boyfriend’s shoulder. It was a rather cold day, even more at the coastline. Seated on the damp sand, they had little protection from rough, salty wind.

To sum it up, it was perfect. Agron felt like they were the only ones out there, on an abandoned planet, far away from worries, pressure and everything else that might be able to ease his joy. After all, he had wished for this moment so badly.

Just holding Nasir, feeling his little man resting back against his chest, hands resting on top of his. Agron was sure he could spend hours, even whole days like this.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” he asked after a while, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. The smell was as intoxicating as ever. His. All his.

Nasir chuckled, turning enough so he could gaze up at the taller man. “Who would have thought you’d admit to enjoying something so romantic and normal like a trip to the beach?”

Agron sighed playfully in response. “I’m more than the ass-kicking fighter, you know?” Once again tightening his grip, he brushed his lips down the sensitive path from Nasir’s ear to his shoulder. He smirked against the soft skin as his boyfriend shivered in response. He enjoyed to tease, causing goosebumps to spread across silky skin and soft sighs of pleasure to escape beloved lips. At times, he wondered if he wasn’t just madly in love but downright addicted to his partner. “I’m glad we’re finally at this point. Kinda feels like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

Nasir’s expression softened. “It wasn’t my decision to wait that long. If you hadn’t been so stubborn…”

“You know I did it for you,” Agron interrupted gently. “To protect you. To make sure we’d start on the right terms.”

“I know.” Nasir’s gaze remained fixed on him for a while. Agron felt himself getting lost in the warmth of those brown eyes that revealed so much yet would always be a little mystery to him. It seemed like Nasir could look straight into his soul and even though he felt strangely exposed and vulnerable by that, he had to admit he didn’t mind.

But even though he could hold such a gaze for hours, Agron could think of better ways to bring his feelings across. Leaning in a little further, he captured his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. Nasir returned the loving gesture in an equally gentle way.

The world was soon forgotten as they held on to each other, cherishing the sweetness of the moment, grateful that eventually they had gotten what they had wished for the most.


	23. Forbidden Territory, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forbidden Territory  
> Summary: Ignoring the rules, Agron and Nasir are willing to enter forbidden territory.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,612  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This is a continuity of my 20 Kiss oneshot ‘Secret Kiss’. Part 2 of the oneshot series.

“Come on, ten more,” Agron said, his grin widening at the glare he received in response.

“Fuck you!” Nasir growled, eyes narrowed, teeth gritting. “Ten fucking more my ass!”

“Oh please.” Agron playfully rolled his eyes. “You kidding me? Ten more sit ups shouldn’t be that hard for a professional soccer player, don’t you think? Come on, ten, nine…”

Nasir’s eyes stayed fixed on him, seemingly staring with a glare, but Agron knew better. There was something else hidden in those dark brown pools: something that caused a familiar heat to form in the pit of his stomach.

His own grin turned hungry as he watched his teammate work out. Agron’s arms were crossed upon the smaller man’s bent knees to keep him in place as Nasir sat up and lay back down. Through the tight shirt, he could see muscles clench and unclench. A thin film of sweat was covering his partner’s skin, softly glistening in the gym’s artificial light.

Subconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight. The way Nasir’s cheeks reddened beyond the way they would due to exhaustion revealed he was very well aware of what the other man was thinking.

Not that he cared. He hadn’t forgotten the incident that had taken place a few days ago in the team’s locker room. There were moments when he believed he could still taste the man upon his tongue, could still feel the smooth skin beneath his palms, the soft strands of hair caressing his fingers. He could still hear the sighs and moans that had echoed through the room, could still remember what it had been like to be buried deep within the tight heat of the fellow player as he rode him.

“One more,” he said, letting go of Nasir’s knees as he groaned in relief and fell back against the training matt. His chest was heaving and falling with heavy breaths as he lay sprawled across the floor.

Once again, tongue darted across too dry lips: lips that desired to be kissed so badly. Since the day Nasir had been transferred to the team, he had been the center of Agron’s attention. He had always secretly been interested in men, even would go so far and admit that his fellow teammates were handsome guys. But compared to this one…there was just no one comparable.

Long, dark hair. Deep brown eyes that looked like burning pieces of coal at times. Sinful, soft lips that curled up in the most adorable of smiles. Smooth, olive skin. He wasn’t just handsome but downright beautiful.

Back then, Agron wouldn’t even have considered to get involved with the man. The rules didn’t allow relationships between teammates, for reasons that made him roll his eyes. This fact aside, he had been fairly convinced his attraction was one sided.

Until he had started to notice lingering gazes upon himself. Nasir tried to be subtle, but attempts failed most of the time. Still, they had danced around each other, tension growing with every passing day until the situation had escalated in the locker room a few days ago.

They hadn’t talked about the incident since the fateful night, mostly due to lack of time and energy. Agron was almost certain that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the tension was beginning to rise again, even stronger than before. The temptation to grab the man, pin him against the nearest wall and have his way with him was close to irresistible.

Now more than ever.

“Shit,” Nasir sighed, still struggling to catch his breath after the round of power workout they had just gone through together. “Fuck me, man.”

“Want me to?” Agron couldn’t resist to ask with a dirty grin. “Just gotta ask.”

His reward was another grin. Once again, the Syrian’s eyes couldn’t hide his real intentions though. “Pass me the bottle,” he said, seemingly trying his best not to blush any further.

With a chuckle, Agron handed the wished item to him. A new rush of heat filled him as he watched how Nasir drank, lips closing around the neck of the bottle in a way that made him rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

How was he able to resist? Both had agreed to see where things would go from their intimate interlude, unwilling to deny the overwhelming desire for each other any longer. But they also knew that actually finding time to sate said desire would be a challenge that shouldn’t be underestimated. Especially as no one, team and even his brother included, was supposed to find out that every kiss, every touch would break the rules.

“Better?” he asked, offering a hand to Nasir. The shorter man took it, making use of the help to get up.

“I’m fine. Professional soccer player, remember?” Nasir shrugged. He cleared his throat, for a moment looking like he didn’t know what to do next. His eyes darted to their still joined hands, but he made no attempt to let go. Instead, his thumb gently graced over the back of Agron’s hand, in a gesture so sweet that it sent shivers through his entire body. There they stood, only a few inches apart, the air surrounding them seeming to sizzle with energy. Their gazes met, flames of lust blazing in their eyes.

“You…got anything to do now?” Nasir asked eventually, breaking the silence and with it the tension that had taken such a strong hold on them.

Agron cursed himself as he answered, “Duro asked me to go for a run. Stupid me said yes.”

“Not stupid you. He’s your brother. Don’t neglect him ‘cause of…this.”

“This, yeah?” Agron felt his smirk return. How much he wanted to close the last bit of distance between them, wrap his arms around Nasir’s slender form, pull him flush against his chest. How much he wanted to taste those sweet lips, wanted to let his hands roam all over this body. He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him as an all too familiar voice met his ear.

“Hey Brüderchen!” Duro strode into the gym, grin plastered across his face. The troublemaker grin. Always present. “Ready for me to kick that ass of yours?”

“I think you sometimes forget who’s the older brother here.” Agron rolled his eyes. Once more, his gaze shifted to Nasir. Watching the scene with a smile of his own, the shorter man met his eyes. There were sparks in it that Agron shiver.

A promise. For later.

Shaking his head, he forced his attention back towards his brother and all but fled out of the gym before he could change his mind and spoil whatever was slowly starting to develop here.

~~~~

Nasir had his moments when he wanted to punch himself in the face. He knew it wouldn’t have taken more than a few well-chosen words and Agron would have come up with an excuse, allowing them to return to the hotel together. He wouldn’t be sitting on his empty bed now, mentally glaring at himself as he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Then again, how could one not crush on such a handsome man who, unlike most others Nasir knew, was a kind soul and the furthest from arrogant. Sure, Agron’s temper was feared for a reason. But Nasir knew that the tall man with the ability to offer a perfect death glare would never even consider harming him in any way.

No, instead he would do other things to him. Things that were too delicious to think about in public for the fear that one’s face would turn red like a tomato. Although that was probably nothing compared to all the things he wanted to do to his lover himself.

His lover.

The word tasted so sweet upon his tongue. Of course Nasir was well aware of the fact that no one was supposed to find out. Minus Gannicus of course, who knew already. But apart from him, the others were supposed to keep believing that he and Agron were nothing but really good friends. Friends who’d have to watch their actions around each other. After all, the press was good at twisting words and situations to cause rumours, especially those that hit close to reality.

With a groan, he sank back onto his back, glaring at the ceiling now. They would have to keep it secret, fine. But that meant having to use every chance they got rather than talking each other out of precious private time.

Nasir almost ignored the knocking at his door. He doubted anyone interesting would be waiting at its other side. Feeling bad about such a thought immediately, he sighed deeply and pushed himself off his bed. Ready to excuse himself in case anyone bothered to lure him out, he opened the door. Words failed him immediately.

“Hey!” Agron threw a quick, cautious glance behind him before he turned his broad smile back to his teammate. “I managed to hook Duro up with a fan we ran into. Guess chatting up a storm and bathing in her attention will keep him busy for a while.” He paused. “Well, maybe I should’ve considered you might be busy, but I thought it’s worth a try. So…mind if I come in?”

Words still refused to cooperate, but fortunately the surprise wore off fast enough so Nasir remembered alternative ways of reacting. Wrapping an arm around his teammate’s neck, he pulled Agron into a heated kiss, throwing the door shut behind him with his free hand. Private time was precious, and this time it would be cherished the way it deserved.


	24. Run-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Spartacus (TV)  
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Warning/Notes: none/modern AU  
> Word count: 1,050  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Stepping down from the training platform, Agron dried his face with his towel, releasing a relieved sigh as his muscles slowly started to relax again. Doctore would spur them on mercilessly, forcing them to repeat the same moves over and over again until he was finally satisfied. There were days when he didn’t mind, when he would growl and glare but keep going. Other times, he just wanted to curl up in a corner, go back to sleep or lick his bruised limps.

Rolling his shoulders, Agron sighed deeply. So much for his dream to become a professional MMA fighter. Of course he knew training was part of the deal, but sometimes...yeah, sometimes, he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Walking more on autopilot than anything else, he made his way over to the ‘refreshing area’, as if was called. The small bar would provide whatever exhausted and thirsty or hungry fighters would need: energy drinks, sparkly water, horribly sweet lemonade, fries, burgers...everything.

Neither food nor drinks were responsible for Agron’s interest in the bar but a certain someone working behind it. He could feel the familiar heat rising deep within him as Nasir looked up, meeting his gaze with that bright smile that could light up a dark room.

What a beauty of a man.

“Hard training session?” The young man greeted him with a wink.

“Nah.” Agron wondered if his grin looked as foolish as it felt like to him. Sighing again, he climbed onto one of the barstools. Involuntarily, he shivered as Nasir chuckled. He couldn’t help himself as his thoughts drifted off for a moment while he took in the man before him. If he had ever seen someone looking like the perfect definition of an oriental prince, it was his little man. With those deep brown eyes, long raven hair and dark skin, he looked so beautiful, exotic that Agron wished he could spend hours with staring, taking in every single inch.

Maybe touching wouldn’t be so bad either. Or exploring. With lips and tongue.

Holy shit.

“You okay there?”

Nasir’s amused question dragged him back to the present. Hoping he wouldn’t blush, he accepted the drink that was handed to him. Absentmindedly running his fingers up and down the length of his bottle, he watched the waiter as he returned to cleaning glasses.

What the hell was wrong with him? He, the guy who was never shy to shoot a comment, who was feared for his temper, turned into a blushing high school boy because of a handsome man he had a massive crush on. How was that even possible? Inwardly, he sighed at himself. If only he could be like Gannicus: hooking up with someone random here and there, having some fun and moving on, never afraid of rejections.

Agron shook his head. Alright, maybe Gannicus wasn’t that much of a good example. Since the fellow MMA fighter had started dating Sibyl, he had turned into a whole new man.

And Duro? His brother wasn’t helpful either. All he would receive in response was a crooked grin and the advice to ‘just go for it’. Just go for it? Like...how? Go and ask the guy out? If he had an ego of Gannicus’s size, he would actually do that: after all, the man was convinced his chances of success were at least ninety percent.

Agron though...nah. Fifty percent maybe. Or less. It was Nasir’s job to be nice to the fighters. How was he supposed to know if the guy harbored any further interest in him?

“Planning new strategies in mind?”

Once again, it was the handsome, little man who interrupted his thoughts. And once again, he struggled not to blush. How could he not when confronted with such a smirk?

“Not really,” he said. Biting his bottom lip, he hesitated for another moment before he added, “Actually...I was thinking whether or not I should...do something.”

“Do something?” Nasir raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Like what if I may ask?”

“Like…” Shaking his head at himself, Agron decided that this was his chance. Now or never. For how much longer was he supposed to wait? “Like...whether or not I should ask if you’d like to...you know, go out for a coffee or a drink, or pizza or whatever else you like.”

“You mean like a date?” Nasir looked surprised. Agron was about to take his words back when he noticed the sparks of curiosity in the other man’s eyes.

“Um...yeah. Kinda.” He held his breath as he waited for a reaction. Now or never.

“Coffee, a drink and pizza all at once...I think we should pick one,” Nasir answered after what felt like torturous eternity.

Agron’s eyes widened. “Is that a yes then?”

“Guess you could say so.” Nasir laughed. Then, much to Agron’s surprise, the man’s cheeks started to redden. “In fact, I was already wondering how to ask you out myself. I always secretly hoped you’d make the first step.”

Really?, he wanted to ask, but Agron swallowed the word before it could escape him. Yeah, really. The way Nasir lowered his eyes and blushed in this utterly adorable way answered all open questions. Now who would have expected that?

“So...why don’t I pick you up after your shift then?” he asked, grinning as a sudden burst of confidence hit him. “I’d suggest pizza at a nice, Italian restaurant. That’d be casual, but not too laid back like a diner.”

Nasir chuckled. “You already thought that through, huh?”

Agron’s grin widened. “Always be prepared. While I do love to act on instinct sometimes, there are other things that should be planned beforehand.”

Nasir nodded slowly. “Then I guess we have a deal. Pick me up at seven.”

By the time Agron returned to the training platform a couple of minutes later, nothing of his former exhaustion was left. Instead he was as motivated as ever, just needing the prospect of going out with Nasir to keep going. For so long, they had danced around each other, although both had shared the wish to move things to a different level. Maybe sometimes, taking the leap was a good idea. Maybe sometimes, Duro’s advice wasn’t so bad after all.


	25. To the Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Spartacus  
> Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Warning/Notes: none/modern day AU  
> Word count: 567  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.
> 
> I haven't written for Nagron in ages! Here, have a little ficlet as a start! There'll be more for the multichapter etc soon.

Going to the gym had never been high on Nasir’s to-do list. He would say he was fit, and thanks to whoever had blessed him, he didn’t need to work out to keep his slender figure. However, his roommate Naevia had a different opinion.

“It’s fun,” she said. “Come on, Nasir, going to the gym...it’s more than just working out. It’s a social environment where you can meet nice people, have a chat with friends...”

“And I can’t go anywhere else to talk to my friends?”

Naevia rolled her eyes. “Why are you so against going to the gym?”

“Why are you so into it?” Nasir asked back. “You’re biased, Naevia. Because you met Crixus at the gym.”

Naevia’s cheeks flushed softly, but she shrugged. “So? Maybe I am. I said it’s a good place to meet people.”

“You’re not trying to find me a date though?” Nasir winced at the simple idea of this. Of course he didn’t want to stay single forever, but if there was something he loathed even more, it was the idea of a friend setting him up for a date with whoever they thought was ‘perfect’ for him.

That had gone wrong before.

There wasn’t much he could do against a stubborn woman like his friend though, and so, Nasir found himself at the gym an hour later, surrounded by all those fitness nerds he couldn’t really understand. Why would one willingly sweat in a large hall, lifting weight, cycling and stretching when one could sit in a nice cafe or in the park with a good book?

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Naevia gave him an apologising smirk and made a beeline for boyfriend Crixus. There he stood now, awkwardly letting his gaze wander, wondering how he could make himself appear to be busy so he wouldn’t look completely out of place.

“Hey there, little man,” a voice to his left interrupted his thoughts before he got the chance to make a decision. “Never saw you around before, are you new?”

Spinning around in surprise, Nasir opened his mouth to answer, but words failed him. There he stood: a giant of a man who clearly went to the gym a lot, looking stunning even in those loose, old clothes he had chosen for his work out. What caught his attention the most though was that bright smile that went right to his heart, warming it like rays of sunshine.

Naevia, he thought, inwardly shaking his head at her. He could almost feel her ‘told you so’ glance when his cheeks reddened ever so softly.

“Uh...yeah, I am.” Nasir managed to say eventually. “To be honest, I’ve never been at the gym before…”

“No way!” The guy looked surprised. “You don’t look like you’ve never worked out before.”

“I bet you say that to every newbie,” Nasir shot back.

The guy laughed. “Maybe, but this time I mean it.” He offered his hand. “I’m Agron by the way. Want me to show you around? This place is like a second home to me.”

Nasir shook the offered hand, cursing himself for his constantly increasing blush. “I’m Nasir. Show me around if you like, although I doubt I’m the kind of guy that goes to the gym…”

“Oh, I’ll change your mind, trust me,” Agron teased with a wink.

Nasir didn’t doubt that for a second.


End file.
